Safe Haven
by KandiKisses
Summary: My version of what takes place after Tess shoots Vincent.
1. Safe Haven

**Chapter 1: Safe Haven**

Just a few short hours ago Vincent and I had been laying in bed after the most incredible evening of my life. I had finally convinced him that I wasn't afraid of the "Beast" as Vincent called him. He and Vincent were one in the same. The man I love, the man I trust, the man I want to spend an eternity with. Now I was at his side just after Tess had shot him, in full Beast, trying desperately to calm him down so I could make sure he was ok. Tess took off running through the tunnels to escape everything she had just witnessed. After several moments, Vincent returned to me groaning in agony from the bullet still in his abdomen. I lifted his shirt to see the damage. Damn you Tess. There it was, just under his flesh. Apparently while in beast form, his body had managed to push the bullet most of the way out. "Vincent, I don't know what to do!" "Cat, you have to get it the rest of the way out so we can get out of here. We have to go to the safe haven." I grit my teeth and took a deep breath, and managed to remove the bullet. I tucked it safely away in my pocket. The less evidence the better. I struggled to help him to his feet and with him leaning on me we started moving. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I dialed JT's number. "Cat? What is it? Are you and Vincent ok?" "JT. We have to get to the safe haven. NOW! I'll explain later." I removed the sim card and smashed it, along with the phone. "Cat, I can't ask you to go on the run with.." "Vincent, this is not up for discussion. You didn't ask. And I'm not asking for permission to go. WE are going. Do you understand?" Vincent smiled sweetly at me. We made it from the tunnels and to my car. By the time we had made it to the safe haven Vincent's wound had fully healed and his strength had returned. As we got out of my car, JT pulled in behind us. "Cat, V, what the Hell happened?" "JT, grab a beer. When it's finished, grab another, then I'll explain everything." "Damn it V, I don't need a beer. Just tell me already." So Vincent explained everything to JT while I went to the next room and cried. I almost lost him. The only man I've ever loved.

I heard footsteps and looked up from the wall I had pressed myself up against. It was Vincent. "Catherine, baby, what is it?" Instantly I lost all composure. Everything from the last 24 hours, not to mention the last several months came crashing down on me at once and I sobbed for what seemed like an eternity as he held me safe in his arms. I managed to look him and whisper, "I thought I'd lost you." before the tears and sobs resumed. Vincent picked me up bridal style with my head on his chest and carried me up two massive fights of steps before opening up a door and taking me into what I assumed was our bedroom and laid me on the bed. He snuggled up beside me and covered us up with the beautiful satin sheets. "Cat baby, its been a long day, you need some rest." "Vincent, please don't.." "Catherine, I'm not going anywhere. Sleep my beauty." My sleep wasn't restful. It was full of the events of the day. Filled with nightmares of what could have happened. I awoke to Vincent gently shaking me. Eyes glowing gold. "Catherine, wake up. You're having a nightmare." "Oh my god Vincent, I'm sorry I scared you." I caressed his scar and the blue veins, and golden eyes dissipated. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down on top of me, our lips violently and hungrily mashing together. My fears excreting through my hungry touch. Vincent greedily trailed his kisses down my neck, my back arching in pleasure, in need. A soft moan escaped my mouth and I reached down to unbutton his pants. A low growl escaped Vincent's throat and he looked up at me, eyes golden before he pushed himself off of me and sat at the edge of the bed. "Vincent, I.." "Cat, I don't think this is a good idea right now. My adrenaline has been pumping all afternoon. Seriously I feel like I'm gonna short circuit at any second. And I can't take a chance Beasting out while we're making love." "Vincent, it's ok. You won't hurt me. Please I need this, I need you." "Cat, what if I beast out?" "Well Vincent, then I guess I get to find out who's better in bed." I giggled and Vincent threw me back down on the bed. He took hold of my blouse and with one swift move buttons went flying and my breast were completely exposed. Hmmm, I like this side of Vincent. Rolling one nipple in between his teeth and the other between his fingers, I could have sworn he made a purring sound, and my body almost came apart on the spot. My back arched and in one move my pants and panties were gone. I was throbbing, aching for him. He lifted me up and immediately took my nub into his mouth, sucking, biting, teasing, and then there was that purring sound again.. I literally felt like my entire body exploded. But he wasn't done. Oh God, that mouth . He never took it from its so rightful place. Mmm, a finger, massing my center. It took seconds before I started wrenching his finger. Before I could even come down, he inserted another finger, then anther. All the while his mouth never leaving me. I must have screamed out his name 10 times along with more profanity than I have ever used in my life. "Vincent, I need to feel you inside of me….please." I didn't have to ask twice. My legs were removed from his shoulders and around his waist. "Cat, are you ready?" I nodded. I placed him in my hand and guided him into me. He slowly inched his was inside of me. It always took a minute for me to adjust to his girth, and he always took his time as not to hurt me. When he was deep inside and I was full of every inch I nodded and I saw gold flicker in his eyes. Oh, this would be fun. The inching went to serious thrusting, and I came apart around him in mere seconds. The blue veins appeared and with each deep thrust, growling. "Vincent, come for me." As if he was waiting for my approval, he gave one last thrust and came apart. He laid his head on my breast, and I could hear his breathing slow and his veins vanish. Those beautiful blue eyes were back. He never did fully beast out, and damn, that was incredible. We fell asleep just like that, him inside me and his head on my breasts. We were one. Body and soul. Always.


	2. All is Quiet

Chapter 2: All is Quiet

It had been two months since we ran to the safe haven. Two blissful quiet months. Either no one could find us or no one bothered looking. Either way I didn't care. Vincent and I walked downstairs to JT making pancakes. "JT those smell so good, I'm starving." "Cat, honestly, you two need to soundproof your bedroom. It's no wonder you're starving. I haven't slept for shit in two months." "JT!" "Hey V. I'm just sayin. You two sound like a bunch of rabbits going at it up there day and night." I blushed probably 10 shades of red and covered my face. I never even considered the fact that Vincent and I were that loud. I drenched my pancakes and scarfed them like it was my last meal. "God Cat, got a tapeworm or something? I've never seen you eat like that." "JT, I told you I was hungry. Geesh, lighten up." Vincent giggled. I got up to take my plate to the sink when whoah, the whole room started to spin. Vincent was right behind me guiding me back into my chair. "Catherine, what just happened?" Of course JT had to add his two cents. "She's probably just off balance from the 3 tons of pancakes she just threw down the hatch." Vincent growled and flashed gold. A warning to JT to knock it off. "Hey, I'm sorry man. I was just joking. Cat, you ok?" "I'm fine you two, just got up too fast and got dizzy." "Still never the less, you're coming into the observation room so I can monitor your vitals and JT will draw some blood to do a work up and make sure."

I sat there for what seemed like hours, JT poking me and drawing blood while Vincent monitored me. "See guys? I told you I'm fine. Can we get out of this room now?" "Catherine, you're not exactly fine. Your pulse is faster than normal and your temperature is a little higher than it should be." "V, you need to come see this. I've got her lab work done." "JT what is it? What the hell is wrong with me?" "Catherine. Sit here, I'll be right back after I look over the results." I huffed. "Fine." No use arguing. I wouldn't win anyway. They were whispering but I could still hear every word. Strange. "V, do you see this? This explains everything." Vincent gasped and covered his mouth with his hand before removing it momentarily to breathe "How?" "Really V, did we not go through the whole rabbits thing a little bit ago?" "Ok guys enough talk about rabbits and such. I can hear every word you're saying. What's wrong with me?" Vincent and JT looked at each other before Vincent looked at me. His eyes were filled with so much love, and so much fear at the same time. What the hell is that all about? Vincent walked over to me, kneeled down in front of me and just sat there frozen, like he was concentrating. "Vincent, what are you…" "Shhh….." I just gave him a funny look. All of the sudden his expression changed into a smile. "Oh my God, it's true." "Vincent, what are you talking about?" He placed his hand tenderly on my stomach. "Catherine, you're pregnant." I gently caressed his cheek with one hand and held the hand on my belly with the other. "We're pregnant Vincent." Vincent lifted up my shirt and placed kisses all over my belly. "Our baby Catherine."

Of course JT just had to ruin the moment. "Guys, I think we'd better talk about an amnio to see if the baby inherited any of Vincent's, uh, qualities, and what we're gonna do about it." Vincent's face turned pale and his eyes flashed gold. Oh no, I had to say something. "Vincent, hey." I caressed his cheek. He looked to the floor shutting his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Catherine, JT is right. What if I passed my mutated genes to our baby? I'm not sure I could live with myself knowing I made them a beast." "Vincent, no." I leaned down and tilted his head to look him in the eyes. "Vincent, you are NOT a beast. You are kind, loving, generous, and protective. How are those bad things to pass to our baby,?" "Catherine, it's not only that, we don't know what kind of complications could come of this pregnancy. What if something happens to you?" "Vincent's right, Cat. Think about it." Damn you JT just shut up already. "No JT, he's not right. There will be no amnio, no talk of what we're gonna do about this baby. He or she is staying right here, where they are safe and loved until the day they are born. Then and only then will you be allowed to test their DNA." I protectively held my hands on my belly. The thought of terminating sent chills through my body. No, I would protect our baby, just as Vincent has protected me countless times, with my life, if it came to that. JT walked out of the room. "You know what guys? I need a beer. Maybe a dozen."


	3. Day by Day

Chapter 3 Day by Day

It's been three weeks since Vincent and I found out about the baby. Three weeks of JT insisting he check my hormone levels almost on a daily basis. Three weeks of agonizing morning sickness. Why in the Hell do they call it morning sickness anyway? I was throwing up day and night. I could smell everything, and everything smelled rancid. "Shhhhh." Vincent soothed. "I'm here," he said as he held my hair back for the tenth time that day. I reached out my hand for a glass of something, anything to wash it all away. Vincent had already had a glass of water ready for me. I struggled to get to my feet. I was simply exhausted. Vincent picked me up and took me to bed. "Catherine, sleep. I'll be back in a few."

"Vincent, I'm sorry, I'm just so…"

"Baby I know. Our little one is wearing you out." He smiled and kissed my forehead before leaning down to kiss my belly.

I could hear Vincent and JT talking out in the hallway. I heard every word, even though they were whispering. What the Hell? "JT, Catherine will never agree to that."

"V, I know, but it's not normal for pregnant women to smell everything. I mean , she said she smelled the lilac blooms that are a hundred yards down the drive. That's something you would smell man."

"JT, I'll talk to her, but I don't know." I strolled to the door, careful not to make a sound and opened the door. "Hey guys, by the way, I can hear everything too." Vincent and JT both turned around, mouths agape. "By the way JT, I know what you're thinking. There has been enough needles in the last few weeks to last me a lifetime. So, if you want to test my DNA you'll have to get it from my hair." Vincent stood there, puzzled and unable to speak. JT on the other hand is never speechless. "Cat, how in the Hell did you know what I was thinking? Vincent and I never discussed it. It was just implied."

"JT, don't ask. I don't know HOW I know, I just do. Must have something to do with the baby though." Vincent fell to his knees, grabbing my hips and putting his forehead to my belly. "No, no, no," he cried. I spoke softly. "Vincent, the baby's DNA doesn't just include yours you know. They have my DNA too. Everything will be ok. I can feel it."

I gently pulled Vincent to his feet, and he placed gentle kisses on my head, my cheeks, my lips, and down my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips as my head tilted back. Suddenly JT cleared his throat. "Uh, guys, I'm getting out of here." Vincent watched JT walk down the hall before resuming his kisses. Another moan escaped my lips. "Vincent, please." Vincent searched my eyes. "Catherine, are you sure you're feeling up to it?" I rolled my eyes. "Vincent, I'm fine. You've acted like you're afraid to touch me ever since we found out about the baby. I'm not made of glass." I wrapped my legs around his hips and he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom, his lips never leaving my body. I have never been so hungry and desperate to have him inside of me. My whole body ached, and with every touch, I could feel the fire coursing from head to core. Vincent was taking my clothes off too slowly, and it was pure torture. A soft growl escaped me and I shoved him down on the bed. Immediately I resumed what Vincent had started, but much faster. I crawled on top of him like a cat stalking it's prey, rubbing his girth along my body as I went. Vincent's eyes shut, taking everything in. When my center found his hips, I pressed down, desperate to have him fill me. Vincent grabbed my hips ad stopped me. "Catherine, wait. You're not ready." I shook my head and grabbed his girth and rubbed it along my slit, letting him see how it glistened. I was ready. More than ready. I was soaked, throbbing, aching for him. "Vincent, as you can see, I'm more than ready." I placed his tip at my center and gently glided him in, inch by inch. Slowly I sank down, my center already starting to quicken. Vincent had always prepped me for his massiveness before. This time I was stretched tight and the fullness I felt was almost too much. I leaned back resting my hands on his knees and started to rotate. The second Vincent took my nipples in mouth and hand, I came apart. Violently I came around him, and Vincent pumped fiercely, desperate for release. As he came, so did I, both chanting the other's name.

Vincent tenderly kissed my lips. "Baby are you ok? Did I hurt you? I knew I should have gotten you ready before we.."

"Vincent, I'm ok. Although I'm not sure I'll be able to walk now. That was earth shattering." I crawled beside him and he rolled over, cradling me in his arms, tracing small light circles on my belly. "Soon we're going to be able to tell there's a baby in there. Catherine, will you let me do an ultrasound later?"  
"Vincent, you and I can both hear how strong the heartbeat is. Why on earth would you want to do an ultrasound?"  
"Catherine everything happening is too good to be true. I just want to see the baby. You know, make sure I'm not dreaming." I smiled, got up and retrieved my panties and robe and slipped them on and walked toward the door.  
"Well Vincent there's no time like now, let's go see our baby." Vincent hopped up and threw his pants on, practically dragging me out the door with him.


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4 Surprise

As Vincent and I walked down to the observatory, the urge to empty my stomach hit me like a train. I let go of Vincent's hand and ran to the nearest bathroom just in time. Vincent was right behind me holding my hair back as I heaved violently into the toilet. When I had finished, I laid back into his chest panting. "Catherine, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You shouldn't be going through this."  
"Vincent, if I remember correctly, I was a willing participant in making this baby."  
"Catherine, that's not what I mean. Muirfield specifically told all of the participants that children after the genetic mutation would be impossible."  
"Vincent listen to me. Having your baby means everything to me. If you think a little morning sickness is going to get the best of me, you're wrong. Besides, when my mother was pregnant with Heather the doctor told her morning sickness was a sign of a healthy baby." I cradled my belly. "So they must be healthy."  
"Catherine, why do you keep referring to the baby as they?"  
"Huh? Well, I refuse to say "it" as if it's a thing. You've already got it in your mind that I'm going to give birth to some monster. Come on Vincent, when you see our baby, you will see it's not a monster at all." I got up and went to the observatory and got on the table.

Vincent came rushing in behind me, and got ready to do the ultrasound. I parted my robe to allow him access. Vincent squeezed the gel on my belly and started searching for answers. Suddenly he stopped and gasped. "Vincent what is it? Turn the screen around so I can see." He didn't move. Didn't acknowledge I even spoke to him. He just sat and stared at the screen, white as a sheet. "Vincent!" He turned to look at me, then turned the screen so I could see. It took me a minute to figure out exactly what I was seeing, then I gasped. "Vincent, please tell me our baby doesn't have two heads and that I'm seeing things." Then he moved the wand and suddenly there weren't just two heads, but two bodies as well. Vincent shook his head. "Their heartbeats are perfectly in sync. That's why the heartbeat sounded so strong to us. That's why you've been so sick. You've got double the hormones coursing through your body."  
"Wait a minute Vincent. How did JT not catch this in all the blood work he's been doing? How did he not know?"  
Suddenly JT spoke. Where did he come from? Neither of us heard him come in the house, let alone the room. "Cat I promise I didn't know. I was basing the levels on the first draw, making sure they were increasing. Wow. Two babies I get to spoil." Vincent and I smiled. Vincent put a hand on JT's shoulder. "Uncle JT."

It's been six weeks since the three of us found out there will be five of us in a few months. At four months pregnant, I have developed a nice little baby bump, and larger breasts, at which I am constantly admiring in the mirror. The morning sickness, although not completely gone, has become much less frequent. Vincent is happy that I'm finally gaining the weight I should be, and cannot keep his hands off the babies. He has also admitted defeat and realized I'm not made of glass, finally taking advantage of my raging pregnancy hormones. JT tested my DNA only to find out what I already knew. It hasn't changed. The babies just seem to be giving me a taste of what they and their daddy have. Vincent has consistently reminded me that he is not an Obstetrician and that we need to find one to monitor me from here on out. I have denied him every time. Although secretly I want Tess, once my best friend here with me. She couldn't handle Vincent in beast form. How was she going to deal with the fact that I am carrying his babies who share his DNA?

JT walked in the house. There were other footsteps with him and they weren't Vincent's. I ran down the stairs stopping at the landing holding my bump protectively. Then I saw them. Tess and Evan were by his side. Vincent leaned against the doorway of the sitting room smiling. "Vincent, you knew?"  
"Catherine. I told you we needed someone else to help monitor you and JT and I trust Evan. Plus he has skills I don't possess in case something goes wrong. As for Tess, that took some convincing."  
Tess ran to me arms stretched out and she held me tight and cried, apologizing for being such an awful friend. She pulled away from me, holding me at arms distance. "Let me get a look at you. Oh my God! Look at your bump!" I giggled. "Yeah, they're growing nicely, and so is my belly."  
"Wait a minute. They? Vincent just told me you were pregnant and you needed me."  
"Tess, we found out a few weeks ago. Two babies. I can't wait to hold them in my arms."  
Vincent walked up the steps to Tess and I. "Catherine you're going to have to wait. I don't think they're quite ready yet." Smiling, he rubbed my bump.  
Evan spoke up. "Cat, feel up to an ultrasound so I can have a current prospective at what we're up against?" Oh as if I had to answer. I never pass up a chance to see the babies wriggling around in my belly.  
"Evan only if all of us can be in there. I want Tess and JT to be in there with us." Evan nodded in agreement and we all made our way to the Observatory to see the babies. When Evan was finished and Tess was done gushing about being Auntie Tess, he explained all the risks of carrying twins and what we needed to be prepared for. Then he left for home promising to be back weekly for check ups.

What I really needed was someone to go shopping for me. My bras were two sizes too small and I couldn't even begin to button my jeans. Let alone all the baby stuff we needed. Tess and I wore the same size, and she couldn't wait to go shopping for cute maternity clothes and baby stuff. She left the safe haven, to go shopping two towns over so no one could possibly put two and two together. She was gone for hours and I started to worry. Vincent assured me she was fine and would be back soon. It was then we heard her car coming up the long drive. She got out and put her hands on her hips. "Hey Vincent. Mind lending me some of that super strength to carry all this in?" Vincent chuckled and began unloading the car. He leaned and kissed me on the cheek and he walked by, bags overloading his arms. "Catherine baby, I'm going to put all the clothes in our room. You and Tess can play dress up while JT and I put together the baby furniture she bought." Tess ran up to me. "Come on Cat, you have to try all this stuff on."

After an hour of trying on every single piece of maternity clothing on that Tess had painstakingly picked out, I was exhausted. I laid down on the bed and Tess covered me up. "Cat, honey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wear you out. Take a little nap. I'm going to see what the boys are up to."  
I snuggled under the covers and yawned. "Thanks Tess. For being here. For going shopping for me. For everything. I missed you." Tess smiled. "I missed you too honey and I wouldn't miss being here when these babies are born for the world." With that, she walked out and closed the door, leaving me to sleep.


	5. More Surprises

Chapter 5 More Surprises

Weeks later, Tess had come back from one of her shopping trips. This time it was purely for baby stuff. She insisted since we had found out the sex's of the babies the evening before. Vincent had finished carrying the car load of bags to the nursery and Tess and I were digging through them. Vincent kneeled down to place a kiss on each side of my ever growing belly, one for each baby. Then stood up and kissed me passionately. "Catherine Chandler, I love you. I fall more in love with you every day. I love our babies with every part of my being and one day soon, if you'll have me, I will make you Mrs. Catherine Keller." Tess gasped and so did I as he knelt down on one knee and opened a tiny black box. Inside was the most beautiful Princess cut diamond engagement ring I've ever seen. "Vincent YES!" I screamed. "But how did you, where did you…?"  
"Catherine, it was my mother's. I find it fitting that the next Keller woman wear it as a symbol of my undying love." He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me.  
"Cat, all that time, I didn't get it. I didn't understand what it was with you two. I get it now. I really do. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed." Tess had a tear rolling down her cheek as she said this.  
Suddenly a wonderful smell hit me. JT was cooking. "Guys, mind if we go downstairs and feed the babies? I'm starving."

Vincent and Tess laughed and he scooped me up and carried me downstairs into the kitchen. "Hey JT. Smells great and the babies and I are hungry. Whatcha cookin?" JT looked up and said "Cat! V, put her down before you drop her."  
Vincent rolled his eyes. "JT, do you really think I'm going to drop her? Come on man."  
"V, I'm not taking any chances with you, a.k.a., Mr. Butterfingers dropping Cat and my nephews."  
Vincent gently put me down and I flashed JT my ring. "I'll be Mrs. Butterfingers soon." I giggled.  
JT grabbed Vincent and I in a bear hug. "You guys, I'm so happy for you."

I struggled to free myself from JT's bear hug when a pain hit my belly. It felt like a boulder had been thrown against me. I doubled over, grabbing my belly. Vincent swooped me up and ran me to the observatory and grabbed the ultrasound machine. JT and Tess running right behind him. "Vincent, it hurts!" He nearly ripped my shirt off trying to get to my belly. A massive bruise had appeared on the left side where the pain was. He guided the ultrasound to baby B, just in time to catch a glimpse of his features returning to normal. The pain was gone, but the bruise hurt like Hell. He moved to baby A who was contently sucking his thumb. "Well V, Cat, looks like at least one of the babies took after their daddy."  
Vincent's eyes flashed gold for the first time in months. He was trying to control the beast. Damn it JT. Will you ever keep your mouth shut? I took Vincent's hand in mine. "Hey. We knew this was probably going to happen. I'm ok. The babies are ok. Just breathe." Vincent struggled to remain in control. A few deep breaths and his features were returning to normal. "Catherine. You're not fine. Look at your stomach. He hurt you."  
"Vincent, It had to be all of the excitement from today. I was struggling to breathe in JT's bear hug. He must have sensed that and transformed to protect me somehow. Now that we know what can happen, I know how to prevent it from possibly happening again. Besides. That was the first time I felt either of the babies kick and what a kick it was." I held my bump in my hands and began to talk to my babies. "Shhh little ones. Mommy and Daddy are here. We are safe."  
Both babies kicked simultaneously. I grabbed Vincent's hands so he could feel. "Oh my God Catherine. I can feel them. JT, Tess, come feel the babies." JT and Tess ran over and Vincent placed their hands where his were. "Come one little ones, Uncle JT and Auntie Tess want to feel you too" he cooed. Almost on cue, they kicked again and JT and Tess were in awe at what was happening beneath their hands.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but now that we know everything is ok, can we please, please go eat?" I asked. "It's only spaghetti and meatballs Cat. Nothing special. You must be hungry." JT giggled.  
The three of them helped me off the table and onto my feet and into the kitchen where JT fixed me a big helping of his specialty. I gulped it down like it was my last meal. "All better babies?" It felt like they were doing summersaults in my belly. "Must be a yes."

Tess asked if I was ready to go back upstairs so she could finish showing me everything she had bought for the babies. The babies. We really needed to come up with some names, and soon. Vincent helped me up the stairs and into my rocker. The cutest and Vincent thinking the most fitting outfits Tess had bought were onesies saying Daddy's little Devil and Mommy's little Angel. Well if she didn't hit that one right on the head.


	6. Preparation

Chapter 6 Preperation

It's been seven months since Vincent, JT and I ran to the safe haven. My poor belly looks like it's going to pop at any minute. Two more months? Really? I'm not so sure I could get any bigger. The babies are great and no more incidences of baby B transforming to protect me. Everyone has made sure to not cause me to get too excited or stressed. Oh how I miss excitement in the bedroom. Sure, I love making love to Vincent, but these hormones are driving me crazy. I just want to rip every stitch of his clothes off, and have my naughty way with him. He insists on being slow and gentle. (Big Sigh.) Evan comes today for my weekly check up and ultrasound. Today he's running behind schedule.

An hour later, A large box truck pulls up the drive. It was Evan. Definitely Evan. I could smell the formaldehyde from here. Vincent crept behind me, wrapping his arms around my belly. "You ready Catherine? He's here."  
"Vincent, honestly how do you not gag every time Evan is around? The smell is turning my stomach from here."  
"Catherine, after all these years, I've come across some pretty horrid smells. Him I can tolerate."  
He walked around me and lifted my shirt placing kisses on my belly. "Babies, mommy and I have to come up with names soon. And we will, I promise."  
The babies love the sound of his voice. They kick and squirm every time he talks to them. "Catherine.. Look at your belly. You can see them moving."  
As I looked to my belly I saw distinct foot prints through my skin. That had to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen to this date.  
"Hey Vincent, hey Cat, what's going on?" Tess walked up beside me.  
Vincent looked up to Tess. "Look Tess, you can see the babies kicking." A huge grin swept across her face. "Oh my God Cat.. Wow, just…wow."  
"I know Tess. Isn't it amazing?"

Just then Evan walked in. "Hey Vincent. I could use a little help bring in the supplies I brought for the birthing room." Vincent followed him out after a quick kiss on the belly and an I love you.  
There were two incubators, and lots of gadgets and tools I knew nothing about, but I'm positive Vincent did. After the room was all set up, I took a glimpse inside. "Jeesh Evan, did you bring the whole hospital with you?"  
"Cat, it's not like we can rush you to a hospital if something doesn't go as planned. I have to make sure that everything Vincent and I could possibly need is right here. As I told you before. There are so many complications with twins, anything could go wrong at any given moment."  
I looked to Vincent. "But I thought everything looked normal."  
"Catherine baby, nothing about your pregnancy is exactly normal. Everything looks normal, but we both know different. My DNA made sure of that."  
Evan spoke up. "Cat, we're just taking every precaution to make sure you and the babies are safe. We will have to start monitoring you even closer to check the weight of the babies, see if we must do a c-section or not. Vincent has explained to me that he's not sure you will be able to deliver naturally."  
Now what was that supposed to mean? Oh. There went the ten shades of red, straight to my cheeks. "Vincent." I whispered. He lowered his face to mine, "Catherine, I'm sorry. He had to know my thoughts. I won't take the chance of losing you or either of the babies, when a simple c-section could be done. It's not worth the risk."  
I shook my head. What could I even say to that? That every ounce of me wanted to do everything as naturally as possible? No drugs? No c-section? No gadgets, or weird beds? No. I had to be at peace with anything and everything it took to keep my babies safe.

Vincent lifted my head and looked in my eyes. He could always read me. "Baby, I promise, we will try everything possible to do this the way you want. I know what you want and what you don't want. I just wish I could promise it will all go that way." Tears welled up and started to roll down my cheeks. These hormones I hate, and can't wait to be done with them. Vincent tilted my chin up, and looked me in the eyes. "Catherine, I would give my life to make sure you and the babies are safe and ok. Please don't cry."  
"Vincent, it's these damn hormones. I hate being all weepy and crying at everything and nothing."  
Vincent shook his head. "I know you Catherine. You're scared, and have every right to be. I promise, Evan, Tess, JT, and I are here. We will all protect you."

I took a deep, cleansing breath and looked to Evan sort of shrugging Vincent off. I didn't want to think of all the things that could go wrong. I certainly didn't want to get any more upset and set baby B off. Baby B, baby A. These babies need names, today. "Come on Evan, you ready?"  
Evan nodded and the five of us set off to go check on the babies. After fifteen minutes of Evan and Vincent looking over the ultrasound, Evan finally spoke up. "Cat, you and the babies are doing great. They're growing just as they should, even though baby B is slightly larger. Funny thing is though, you're only seven months and the babies lungs are almost fully developed." I shook my head. "Evan is that a good or a bad thing." Before Evan could even reply, Vincent chimed in. "Catherine baby, that's a very good thing. It means if you happen to go into labor a little early, we won't need to worry about the babies having trouble breathing. It's not exactly normal, but it's good. Apparently the only good thing about my DNA I've passed down." I of course had to add my two cents. "Not the only good thing." I mumbled. Of course Tess spoke up. "Hopefully, they're as hunky as their daddy, Cat." I grinned at Vincent and Tess both as Evan cleaned my belly and lowered my shirt, covering up my huge belly. Evan looked to Vincent. "I have to go back to the city, make sure you call me if anything happens. Even is Cat is just worried about something. I can be here in four hours. First delivery though, that should be more than plenty of time to get here before the big show." JT laughed. "Hey man, if she even has a funny look on her face, I'll be the one calling you." Everyone giggled right along with JT. That boy would probably pass out the first sign of a contraction.

Evan packed up and left for the city. Vincent helped me off of the table. It seems almost impossible for me to maneuver my big belly by myself. I touched Vincent's cheek. "Vincent, can we go for a walk and talk about something?" Vincent nodded. "I'll get your shoes. Not too far from the house though. I'm not sure I could carry you back if you got tired."  
"Vincent!" I elbowed him and he giggled. Oh that man. Considering I feel like a whale, that was so NOT funny.

After Vincent put my shoes on and tied them for me, (one more thing I can't do myself now) we walked into the garden and stopped to rest by the fountain. "Vincent we need to talk about baby names. We can't just keep calling them baby A and baby B."  
"I know Catherine. Do you have any ideas?" Vincent sighed.  
"Actually Vincent, I do. Baby B should be Vincent Ryan Keller, of course after his daddy. Baby A, I was thinking we should name after his uncle JT. John Thomas Keller."  
Vincent's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The next thing I knew, He picked me up and was swing me around. "Oh Catherine, those are wonderful names. Let's keep it a surprise for JT until they're born. He'll be thrilled." I agreed and kissed him over and over. "Vincent I love you more than life itself. What did I ever do to deserve you?" He set me down and kissed me passionately. "Catherine, I'm the one who doesn't know what I did to deserve you, or anything you have given me."

The passionate kissing resumed and in moments I was dying to have him. I threw back my head and moaned. "Catherine, not here."  
"Oh yes Vincent, here. I can't wait until we get back to the house. I need you inside of me. Now."  
Fiercely he kissed me. Oh, it's about time. He swooped me up and carried me to the outskirts of the garden, under a large tree. He laid me down and proceeded to undress me. I shook my head no, and he was puzzled to say the least. "Vincent, help me up." And he did. He sat against the tree as I did a little strip tease for him. When I was fully undressed, I settled on his lap and took his lips to mine. His lips trailed down my neck and to my ever growing breasts and my extremely sensitive nipples. One twist between his tongue and teeth and I could already feel the ripples building in my core. "Oh Catherine, you're insatiable." His hand dipped between my legs to find my nub. I was grinding against his fingers, desperate for release. When he slipped two fingers in my core and teased, I exploded around them. Ripples shuddering throughout my entire body. Panting, I begged. "More Vincent. More." He laid me back to rest on his knees, and my legs spread wide. "More." Vincent could never deny me. He slipped another finger in my core, thumb never leaving my nub. My core clenched and throbbed. "More." He shook his head no. Damn it. Panting and breasts heaving I screamed. "More!" Slowly he slipped another finger, one more than he ever has before into my core. I was so tight around him. God it felt good. He twisted and hit the swollen spot inside my core over and over. I screamed his name. I clenched so tight I could have sworn I heard his fingers pop. I reached for his hand to pull me up and when he did I found his massiveness and sunk deep and fast on it. The suddenness almost making us both come apart on impact. His eyes flashed golden. Oh Hell yes. This is what I've been wanting for months. He spun us around and laid down on the grass to allow me to ride him without my growing belly restricting me. I rode him fast and hard and he growled, sinking his nails into my hips, fucking me from beneath as I moved. A few more thrusts on both of our parts and his blue veins appeared. I rode harder. He chanted my name as I did his. When we both came undone, it was explosive. I sat there, him still inside me, my body flushed with orgasm as his veins dissipated. Both of us panting, he sat up and searched my body. "Did I hurt you Catherine?"  
"God Vincent no. But I think you're going to have to carry me back to the house. I'm not so sure my legs will hold me up after that."

He giggled and helped me dress and swooped me up and carried me back to the house. As we walked in Tess and JT rushed to us. "Cat, V, what happened is she ok?"  
Vincent giggled. "Yeah, she was having a little trouble walking back." JT shook his head and walked away throwing his hands in the air. "Rabbits you two, rabbits."  
Tess chased after him asking what the rabbits thing was all about. "You don't wanna know Tess. Trust me." Tess looked to us and we laughed, Vincent putting me down. "Oh. God! I get it. How do you two even.. uh…right now? Wait! I don't' want to know." She threw her hands up in the air catching up to JT. "Man, are they always like.. Rabbits?"  
"Tess, you have no idea. I didn't sleep the first two months we were here." They continued into the other room, their talking turning to mumbling, and Vincent and I could no longer hear them.  
Vincent turned to me. "Up for a nice hot bath Catherine?"  
"Only if you're joining me Vincent."

Vincent walked with me to our bedroom and helped me undress while bath ran. When it was nice and full, he helped me in and settled behind me. I relaxed in the nice hot water, while he washed every inch of me. He definitely knew how to spoil a girl.


	7. Getting Closer

Chapter 7 Getting Closer

Today I am eight months and one week. Evan insists after this visit he will be coming every other day. Vincent agrees with him. Everyone around here acts as if I'm going to explode at any minute. Standing here admiring my belly in the mirror, I can't say I blame them. I can see every little movement the babies are making, and every movement hurts. I am exhausted. I am grouchy, and I can't get comfortable. Three more weeks I keep telling myself. I can do this. Oh, who am I kidding? I need some sleep. I laid down on the bed, desperately stuffing every pillow around me in a failing attempt to get comfortable. Vincent scooted in behind me, throwing pillows on the floor. He cradled me in his arms. "Shhhh babies, let mommy get some rest. Daddy is here." Instantly, they settled and within minutes I was sound asleep.

I awoke to a strange sensation. I sat up. Vincent was gone. I looked around and saw the sheets were soaking wet and it was getting dark. I panicked. Did my water just break? Of course it just broke. What the Hell was I thinking. Then it hit me. A pain worse than I had ever felt before rippling through my belly. I doubled over crouching and holding my babies tight. No, No, No. This can't be happening. It's too early. Evan just left several hours ago and JT and Tess would be little help to Vincent. A blood curdling scream escaped deep from within me. Vincent was at my side in seconds, Tess and JT following close behind. Vincent's eyes were gold and blue veins crept across his face. He knew what was happening. JT shook Vincent by the arm. "Hey man. Get it together. Catherine needs you as YOU right now." Tess rushed to my side stroking my hair trying to calm me down. I looked to Vincent with tears in my eyes, and his features returned to normal. He rushed to the bottom of the bed, opening my robe, and ripped off my panties. "Catherine baby, I need to check and see how dilated you are. Then JT is going to call Evan. Ok?"

I shook my head. I couldn't speak. The pain was too searing. As Vincent checked me, the pain was unbearable and I cried. Tess was hushing me and holding me. Vincent had a look of panic in his eyes. "JT, call Evan. NOW! Tell him to hurry." JT ran to phone Evan. I tried to remember my breathing. Oh to Hell with breathing. It wasn't helping. "Vincent. Tell me. What is it?"  
"Catherine. It seems like you've been contracting all afternoon. You're nine centimeters and fully efaced. I don't think Evan's going to make it in time. Come on Tess. Help me get her to the birthing room."  
They tried to move me and I screamed. "No! Vincent. Don't move me. It hurts too bad. Please."  
He looked to Tess and instructed her on what to get from the room and bring back. She kissed me on the head. "Cat honey, I'll be right back." She ran out of the room. She was back within minutes with an armload of supplies that she threw on the bed next to Vincent. A deep groan escaped my throat and my body started shaking. "Tess, there's no way she's gonna make it until Evan gets here. Catherine, I need you to stop pushing." I was pushing? Was that what my body was doing? Whatever it was it gave me relief from the searing pain streaming through my belly, and I didn't want to stop. I could feel the pain deep in my groin. "Catherine! Damn it! Stop pushing. I need you to pant." One final grunting noise escaped me and I fell back on the pillows. "Vincent I can't. It hurts. Please. Please let me get them out." I pleaded with him. Vincent grabbed my hand. "Baby listen to me. If you push too hard or too fast, these babies will rip you open. Please. Just pant while your body does its job and I do mine. I have to try to stretch you while the baby is coming down." The next contraction hit me and I did my best to pant through it while Vincent poured oil on my core and stretched my opening to accommodate the baby. "Catherine, I can feel his head. You need to push gently baby." Those words came as such a relief and I bore down. Pushing far harder than he wanted me to. "Catherine. Easy. Little pushes. Please."  
The burning at my opening was intense to say the least and I writhed in pain while he stretched it around the baby's head. I began to pant, hard. "Please Vincent. Let me push."  
"Catherine I need you to keep panting while I turn him, then you can push. OK?"  
I nodded and Tess rubbed my back. "I'm here Cat. I'm here."  
Suddenly my body took over. I had no control anymore. I groaned and my whole body started to shake, bearing down with force. "Catherine, I can see his shoulder." My body shook harder. "Keep pushing baby." I looked down to see Vincent take the baby from my body and cut his lifeline. A high pitched wail filled the room. My baby. He was here. He looked healthy. Vincent placed him on my belly. "Baby B. Look in his eyes." My son stared at me with beautiful golden eyes. The picture perfect image of Vincent.

I could feel my body shaking again. Vincent looked to Tess. "Tess take the baby. Baby A is coming fast." Tess swept the baby from my belly and wrapped him up, laying him in the bassinet beside the bed. She was back at my side in moments. I could hear Vincent mumbling something about when did this baby find time to turn. "Catherine, I need you push with everything you have.. Tess, get behind her, help me open her hips. This baby is breech. I can hear his heart rate slowing down fast."  
I went limp in Tess's arms. I had nothing left. "Catherine! PUSH!"  
"Vincent I can't", I whimpered. "Catherine, I'm sorry. I have to or we're gonna lose the baby." I had no idea what he was talking about until I felt his hands inside my walls desperately trying to free the baby, burning, tearing, ripping my insides. A painful blood curdling scream escaped me. "I'm sorry." Vincent whispered. Finally, a blood covered baby was in his hands. He wasn't moving. He wasn't' breathing. "Oh my God. Please. Breathe baby. Please." I cried out as Vincent puffed little breaths into our son. Then I heard it, the beautiful sound of John Thomas's cry. Vincent laid him on my belly. "He's ok Catherine. He's ok."  
The three of us had tears streaming down our faces. Vincent took careful time to stitch me up. "twenty one stitches." he mumbled. "I'm so sorry Catherine."  
I looked at him. "Hey. You saved our son. I will heal. Ok?" He scooped Vincent Ryan up and brought him to me while Tess cleaned up John Thomas. The door opened. JT popped his head in. "Cat, you decent. Is it safe?"  
"Yes JT. I'm decent, you coward." I laughed.  
"Hey Cat, I figured with my squeamish stomach it was best if I hung out in the hallway till the coast was clear. The last thing you guys needed was me hitting the floor. By the way. Evan is on his way. Better late than never I suppose."  
I called for JT to come sit beside of Vincent and I. Tess brought John Thomas over to Vincent. "JT, Vincent and I would like to introduce you to Vincent Ryan Keller and.. John Thomas Keller." JT's face lit up. "You're naming one of the babies after me?" He reached out and held one of the twins fingers, only to pull back. "Wow. What a grip. That baby must be Vincent Jr." We all giggled. Vincent tried to hand JT his name sake. "JT, would you like to hold him?"  
"Oh no, no, no. Not yet man. Let's wait till he has a good, old fashioned bath first."

Vincent shook his head, and continued to hold his son, placing kisses all over his soft dark head of hair. Baby Vincent was nuzzling at my breast. Tess smirked. "Well he definitely takes after his daddy, Cat. I think he's hungry. So am I. I'm going to drag JT to the kitchen and we'll make some dinner for the adults. Seems like that one already knows where dinner is." She left the room dragging JT behind her. Vincent stroked my cheek. "I don't know what you intended Catherine, but did you want to try to nurse him?" I shook my head in agreement. Vincent held John Thomas in one arm and moved my robe aside with his free hand. I had no idea what I was doing, but I had watched my mother nurse Heather as a child and figured there couldn't be much to it. I captured my breast in on hand and lined up baby Vincent with the other. Immediately, he latched on and began to nurse. Wow that boy was strong. After several minutes of watching my son in awe, he was sound asleep. Vincent urged me to hand him over so he could pat his little back. I took John Thomas and placed him at my other breast. Not quite so easy. A little teasing and he finally opened his mouth to receive his dinner. His nursing not as powerful as his brother's, but just as greedy. His eyes focused on mine the entire time. Vincent couldn't take his eyes off of us. Muttering occasionally about how it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

A knock at the door and Evan strolled in. He was flushed, and had a look of panic across his face. It vanished when he saw John Thomas nursing intently, and a smile crept across his face.  
"Vincent, I have to hand it to you. From the way Tess and JT explained, things got a little scary. But here they are. Safe and healthy. Although I still don't understand how on earth that little one flipped around so quick after the ultrasound this afternoon." He looked to me. "Cat, when that little one is done, do you mind if I check him out and weigh him? I'll do the baby Vincent is holding while he finishes."  
I agreed and Vincent and Evan took off to weigh baby Vincent. When they returned, I had already patted the tiny burp from John Thomas. Vincent proceeded to tell me that his junior weighed 5 pounds 7 ounces and was 18 inches long, and was beyond healthy.  
Evan returned with John Thomas several minutes later, proclaiming that he was just as healthy despite his entrance into the world, weighing in at 4 pounds 15 and a half ounces and was 17 and a half inches long. The men returned both babies to my arms, and Tess opened the door, with a plate of my favorite. Grilled Salmon and baby asparagus. Thank God. I was starving. Vincent and Evan took the babies so I could eat, and when I was done, they insisted I rest. I didn't want to rest I wanted to hold my babies. Vincent insisted, "Catherine, I promise. I will bring them back either when you wake, or when they get hungry." He just knew I would fight him on this and apparently had his little speech all planned out. There was no use in fighting him any further. I was exhausted, sore all over, and could barely hold my eyes open. Tess pulled the covers up over me. "Rest Cat. You deserve it." I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	8. Life with John Thomas and Vincent Ryan

Chapter 8 Life with John Thomas and Vincent Ryan

I awoke to Vincent sitting beside me on the bed, both babies in arms and screaming. "Catherine, honey. I think they're both hungry." I shifted into a sitting position, rubbing my sleepiness from my eyes. I placed one baby to one breast and Vincent helped me place the other baby to the other breast. It took some adjusting with both, but I got the hang of it quickly. Both babies nursed contently and greedily. "Catherine. Do you know this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?"  
I smiled. "So you keep saying, daddy."

Over the next few weeks, we found out that baby Vincent's eyes never turned from golden to a natural color, and that his transformations are never as intense as what Vincent's are. Not yet anyway.  
John Thomas on the other hand, well those beautiful blues never turned. The blue veins never came across his little body. He never did transform, only went from meek little baby, to mister powerful in seconds. We seem to think his senses are amplified, but won't know for sure until he's old enough to tell us.

I agreed to let JT test both babies DNA the other day, on the day they turned 6 weeks old. Turns out both babies have Vincent's mutated genes. John Thomas seems to only carry the portions that control his senses and strength, while baby Vincent carries almost all of Vincent's strengths, and weaknesses. Vincent is concerned how a child will be able to control what he can barely do himself, and JT is working on something that will help control them both better. He swears with both of their DNA it will be easier to create. We'll see how well that works. So far, to date, I have been the one and only thing that can soothe either of them.

"Six weeks Vincent, can you believe how fast it's gone by?" I winked, trying to give him some kind of clue that I wasn't just talking about the babies. Keeping my hands to myself for six weeks has been pure and utter torture.  
"Catherine, honestly I wish I could stop time and stay right here, forever."  
Honestly, sometimes that man can hone in on everything I'm thinking and other times, he's just clueless.  
"Vincent," I whispered seductively. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. Slowly at first, just to give him a taste of what's going on in my head. Then I trailed the kisses down his neck and nibbled his ear lobes. I know that drives him crazy. He proceeded to pick me up, wrap my legs around him and press me into the nearest wall. His kisses were almost desperate, trailing from neck to collar bone, and further. I reached down to unbutton his jeans, and slid them over his hips. I am beyond grateful that I decided to wear a dress this morning. He raked the tiny straps of my sundress over my shoulders exposing my very large breasts. His eyes flashed golden and suddenly he put me down and backed away from me, taking deep breaths. "Vincent. What's wrong? Why did you stop?" I was frustrated, and honestly felt like punching him.  
"Catherine.. I…. we can't. Not yet. You can't possibly be healed yet, and further more we have yet to discuss how we're going to prevent future…"  
"What Vincent? Pregnancies? Just say it. If you honestly think you're going to impregnate me by fooling around, you need to go back to medical school. And I'll decide if I'm healed enough to go beyond that thank you." Ok, I admit it, I was pissed. I threw my arms across my chest and stormed down the hallway.  
"Catherine, fooling around was not what you had in mind." He trailed behind me. I walked into our bedroom, slammed the door in his face, and locked it. Argh! I threw myself down on the bed, and slowly lifted my dress and reached inside my panties. I needed release. For all I cared he could stand outside the door and listen. I fondled around until I found my nub, and began rubbing small circles, my other hand finding a nipple, repeating the same movements. I could feel the heat building.  
Knock Knock at the bedroom door. "Catherine, what are you…?" I moaned. The pleasure building inside of me. "Catherine, unlock the door."  
"A little busy Vincent."  
"Catherine baby, I can hear that. Let me in." I continued, while he jiggled the door handle. He wasn't going to win this one. Suddenly the door opened. Damn it, he must have found a key. I didn't stop. Only increased my motions, while he walked in and shut the door behind him. He stood there, at the edge of the bed watching me intently. The tightness in his jeans proving he liked what he saw. I threw my head back on the pillows. I was so close.. All I needed was.. And there it was. A single digit sliding into my core, rubbing my building heat. I came undone, crying out, shaking with pure bliss. I collapsed, coming down from my high. Then I felt his tongue on me. He began to gently suck, just enough to make me come again. I cried out his name, and looked at him. The golden eyes were back and the blue veins were appearing.  
"Vincent please." He positioned his throbbing massiveness at my entrance. "Catherine, if it hurts, I'll stop." I nodded. He slid himself between my slits, and gently, slowly, eased himself inside of me. I cried out. Not because of pain, although it was quite uncomfortable, but because it felt so good to be filled completely with the man I love. He sat motionless for moments, allowing me to adjust to him. I couldn't take it any longer. I began to buck my hips into him, desperate to let him know it was ok. He began to move slowly, pulling himself almost entirely out of my core before sliding it back inside. This was pure torture. I squirmed beneath him. "Vincent, please! Just fuck me!" Vincent rarely heard me curse. With a head tilt he asked. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes!" I screamed and once more he pulled out slowly only to drive back inside with full force this time. My walls began to flutter. Again and again he drove into me. I held back as long as I could. I wanted to come with him, milk him dry. He pressed my bundle of nerves in between his thumb and finger and rubbed hard, small circles, driving into me with force each time. I screamed his name and with one final thrust, he and I both came undone. My clenching milking every last drop from him.

He pulled out of me suddenly, and I gasped at the emptiness. He began pacing at the edge of the bed, mumbling. "Vincent, I can't understand a word you're saying."  
"Catherine, we shouldn't have, I mean I shouldn't have, what If I just.."  
"Hey. Vincent. We did. You did. And if it happens, it happens."  
His head snapped around and his eyes drove into me. "Catherine. What you just went through. I can't put you through that again. Ever."  
I glared at him. "Ever huh? Well I'm glad you're the one making decisions about MY body Vincent." He pulled away from me, slipping his jeans on and walked out of the bedroom, walking downstairs, no doubt to call Evan who would be here later this afternoon to check on the babies and I.

"Hey JT. I need you to call Evan for me. Have him bring a prescription of ECP and Depo Provera with him."  
JT was puzzled. "V, I know what the Depo is for, but ECP?"  
Vincent snapped back. "Emergency Contraception Pills JT"  
"V, tell me you guys didn't just, you know, without even thinking."  
Vincent just gave him a blank stare. "Yes. Leave it man. I'm already pissed at myself."  
JT shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I'll go call Evan."

Several hours and a few nursing sessions later, I still hadn't seen Vincent. Wow, he was really upset. Gravel crackled in the driveway, and up pulled Evan right on time. I laid the babies down in their cribs and walked downstairs to meet Evan only to be greeted by Vincent, holding a glass of water and some pills. He handed them to me. "Take these and follow the instructions." I read the box. Plan B. Nice. Evan spoke up. "Vincent has also requested that we start you on Depo Provera Cat." Well apparently since the decision has already been made, I might as well take the damn pills. I hastily swallowed. Vincent watching me. "Thank you Catherine." I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to be with the babies. Evan when you're done plotting with Vincent, We'll be waiting upstairs."  
I was pissed, and they both knew it. I don't appreciate not being able to make my own decisions about my own body. I sat in the rocker beside of my babies and watched them sleep, waiting for Vincent and Evan to join us. When Vincent and Evan entered the room, the twins awoke and must have sensed the tension in the room. Baby Vincent started to transform when his daddy picked him up from the crib. He sensed my anger, and knew who I was angry with. "Catherine. Come quick. He's changing." I walked over to them and eased baby Vincent out of his arms. I hushed and soothed him.  
"Hey little one. Don't be angry with daddy. He loves you." I started humming his favorite lullaby and his features returned to normal.  
"Catherine, what was that all about?"  
"Vincent, apparently he picked up on the face that I'm angry with you. I understand how scary their delivery was, for both of us. But.. You needed to talk to me before deciding all by yourself what's best for me."  
I sighed. I know how scared he was when John Thomas made his backwards entrance.  
"Catherine, I'm sorry. I know we should have talked about it first. All I could think about was how hard their delivery was for you and how we almost lost John Thomas. I don't know if I can go through that again."  
I caressed his cheek. "Vincent, I love you. We will discuss this further when the time comes. But for right now, I'll let you have your way." I winked at him.  
Evan walked in the room. "Vincent, I will leave the Depo here with you. But you mustn't give it to her for several weeks until we know for sure the plan B worked. Until then, I suggest you two find other means of protection." Vincent and I agreed to Evan's request, and he proceeded to check on the babies growth. They had both gained almost a pound. Apparently, my overly full breasts were doing their job.

The next few weeks drug by, waiting to see if the plan B worked or not. Vincent was a nervous wreck. He absolutely refused to be inside me, so we found all kinds of other ways to relieve each other's tension. Every day he studied the calendar to see if today was the day I should expect my little visitor. That day came and went and a few more days passed. Still no cycle. Vincent handed me a pregnancy test. "Please Catherine, take it."  
"Vincent, I'm not pregnant. My cycle isn't regular yet after the twins. Give it a few more days. Then I'll take it."  
"Catherine, I don't think I can handle a few more days of waiting. Please. Just take the damn thing."  
I snatched the test from his hands and walked toward the bathroom. "Fine. I'll take it to prove to you that I'm NOT pregnant."  
He followed close behind. "Vincent? A little privacy please? I promise as soon as I'm done, you'll know."  
I closed the door behind me, peed on the little stick and set it on the sink. I opened the door and almost knocked Vincent over.  
"So?"  
"Well Vincent, the paper says three minutes. It's on the sink. If you want to go sit and watch it, you can. I need to check on the babies." I walked to the nursery. Both babies were still sound asleep. I sat in there for several minutes watching them. They looked so peaceful. I looked at the clock. Ten minutes had passed and I hadn't seen or heard from Vincent. I bet he's in there waiting for the earful I plan on giving him for pestering me about that stupid pregnancy test.


	9. Ghostly

Chapter 9 Ghostly

I decided to go check on Vincent. I wasn't prepared for the Vincent I saw staring back at me. He was pale. White as a ghost actually, his eyes bloodshot. He was shaking, so bad that what he was holding fell to the floor. He sat there, on the edge of the bed, speechless. I proceeded to walk over and pick up the fallen pregnancy test. I didn't look at it right away. Instead I was focused on trying to snap Vincent out of whatever trance he was in. "Hey Vincent. I'm not going to rub it in too bad that I'm right. Snap out of it." Still he sat there, motionless, staring at me. "Vincent, say something." He just pointed to the test in my hand. "Look." He said, still shaking.

I gathered up the courage to look at the test. There in bright blue words staring right back at me, PREGNANT. I dropped the test on the floor, the sudden urge to be sick hitting me. I ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before emptying my stomach. Was I ready for this again? I tried to tell myself I would be, but there were those bright blue words bouncing around in my head. PREGNANT. My babies were barely three months old. Vincent and I had barely begun to discuss wedding plans and here I was, puking my ever loving guts up. Again. I'm not sure if it was the hormones or nerves, but I know I spent fifteen minutes heaving violently before the urges dissipated. Vincent entered quietly as I fell back against the cold tile breathing rapidly. "Hey. You ok?" He sat down beside me and smoothed my hair. I looked up to him. "I don't know Vincent. I'm not sure I'm as ready for this as I thought I was." A tear rolled down his scarred cheek. "Catherine, I love you. If you decide you don't want this, you can discuss your options with Evan."  
My head spun around. "Options?! Vincent there is no option other than carrying this baby. Although I don't want anyone else to know yet. I don't want anyone looking at me like I'm growing horns or anything."  
Vincent let out a little chuckle. "Catherine, all I'm saying is that this is your decision and I will stand by you one hundred percent, no matter what you decide. I agree that we should wait to let anyone else know. Although hiding it from JT for long won't be easy."

Its been several weeks since Vincent and I found out about my pregnancy. Right at four and a half months, I have resorted to wearing Vincent's T-shirts so that JT won't notice my growing little bump. Other than the first instance, I have not been sick since. Considering how sick I was with the twins, I'm quite grateful. I walk down the steps after laying the twins down for a nap to hear Vincent and JT arguing in the next room. I don't seem to have the super senses I had with the twins, so I tiptoe closer. "Damn it V, tell me the truth. Cat isn't just meandering around in your clothes because it's easier to nurse the twins. She's been hiding out in your room for weeks. You take her meals to her, bring her dishes back down, everything man."  
I sneak around the corner. "Vincent, he might as well know." I lifted his T-shirt to reveal my bump. JT gasped in horror. "So you did knock her up that day, didn't you V? Good going man. After everything she went through giving birth to those boys, you just couldn't resist could you!?"  
Vincent's eyes flashed gold and veins appeared, along with a growl. He was pissed. I had to speak up. "JT it's not his fault. Well, not entirely. I initiated everything that day. ME! Me alone. Don't you dare blame him for this. I knew damn well what could happen when I did it and I did it anyway." By the time I had finished, I was yelling and holding onto the door facing. I felt like I was going to pass out. Vincent rushed to my side, completely normal once again. He looked to my feet and back to my face. JT ran to me screaming. "Cat! Oh god, No!" I looked to my feet to see a pool of blood forming beneath me. I was bleeding, hemorrhaging to be exact. I fell to my knees, grabbing at the pains shooting through my belly. Vincent's face was the last thing I remember before losing conscienceness.

I awoke in the birthing room, still set up from the twins. "No, No, No," I screamed. I grabbed at my belly, only to find my little bump gone. I started weeping. "Vincent, No." He cradled me in his arms, trying to desperately soothe me, but there was no consolation. I felt like I was dying inside. My legs hurting, my arm sore, I tried to rub the pain away. Vincent grabbed my hands. "Several Vitamin K shots in your legs to stop the hemorrhaging, and Depo in your arm, to make sure I don't almost lose you again. We lost her, and I almost lost you." Her? My tiny little angel was a girl? This was all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. Vincent rubbed my back. "Catherine, this was not, and I repeat, not your fault, ok? The placenta detached. You lost a lot of blood. You need to rest." I saw him placing a small needle in my arm. "Vincent, no."  
"Catherine, it's only a sedative. To calm you down and help you sleep." In moments, I drifted out of conscienceness once again.

I awoke some time later in our bedroom. It took me a few moments to process where I was. How long had I been out? Where were Vincent and my boys? I began to panic. I cried out to Vincent, who rushed in, both boys in arms. "There's mommy little ones. I told you she was just sleeping.."  
I reached my arms out for my boys. Vincent placed them in my arms, and immediately offered them both my breasts. They drank from me as if they were starving. "Vincent, how long have I been out? They're famished."  
"Thirteen hours Catherine. I tried to feed them the milk you stored in the freezer for emergencies, but they refused it. They wanted you. I brought them in a couple of times while you were out and held them to you, to let them nurse. But without your touch and your soft lullabies, they weren't too interested." I burst into tears. "My poor boys. Mommy's here. Fill your little bellies."  
After a good half an hour, little JT released first, drifting into sleep. Vincent gently eased him from my hold and patted his little back. Fifteen minutes later baby Vincent released, but his hold on my finger, not so. It was as if he was afraid I would leave him again. I snuggled down beside him, and patted his little back. "Baby boy, mommy isn't going anywhere. Shhhh… sleep." I held him as he held my finger the entire time he slept, Vincent holding little JT beside of us.

My boys. They were all that was holding me together right now. All that kept going through my head was that pool of blood beneath me and waking up to find I had lost our little girl. Soft sobs escaped my lips. Vincent wrapped his free arm around me, trying to soothe me, but the sobs just intensified. In less than six months time, I had experienced a horrific delivery, almost lost my son, gotten pregnant again, and miscarried. Vincent had promised, later, when the boys were older, when I was Mrs. Vincent Keller, and I was ready, we would try again for another little girl. Nothing would replace my tiny angel. Nothing. I had to keep myself sane for Vincent and my boys. Nothing else mattered right now. Not even my aching broken heart for my little girl.


	10. Moving On

Chapter 10 Moving on

It's been a long past few months. Long, and hard. I've been struggling with the loss of our daughter secretly. Well not exactly secretly, Vincent can sense my anguish. There is a small stone in the garden that reads: Vanessa Grace Keller, Our Baby Girl, Rest In Peace Angel. There are times when I'm struggling to accept what is that I will go and sit beside of the stone and dream of what she would have been. Today is not one of those days. Today is a good day, for all of us. The twins are nine months old today. Baby Vincent decided to stand up. He pulled himself up and laid his little head on my leg and look at me dreamily, rubbing my leg. He is definitely my mama's boy, while John Thomas is definitely his daddy's boy. Two days ago, John Thomas let go of Vincent's hand and walked a few steps to JT (The boys call him TT). They have gotten so big. There have been a few occasions when baby Vincent has lost his temper and started to change, but all it took to calm him was my voice. (Just like his daddy.)

I was sitting in my rocker, nursing the boys before their nap, when Vincent walked in. The only time they seem to want to nurse now is when they are sleepy or upset. I'll take my bonding time every time they want it. "Catherine, hey."  
"Shhhh, Vincent, they're just falling asleep." I whispered. A soft "oh" escaped Vincent's lips as he walked to me and kissed each baby on the top of their head. I nodded and he gently picked up John Thomas and laid him in his crib, then baby Vincent. I held a finger to my lips and beckoned him to the hallway. He followed and gently shut the door behind him. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. "So miss Catherine Chandler, when will you finally give me the pleasure of being my wife. I know it wont exactly be legal until Muirfield is out of the way, and my name is cleared, but never the less."  
I smiled. "Any time you're ready Vincent."  
He leaned close and whispered in my ear. "How about now?"  
I pulled back. "What? Now?"  
"Yes Catherine, right now. Tess and JT are down stairs waiting."  
"Can I at least change first? Who's gonna marry us Vincent?"  
"Yes and JT. He took an online course. He's even legal, even if we won't be."

I turned and ran to the bathroom to put myself together and change into something nice. A sleek red dress, black heels. Not exactly your traditional wedding dress, but Vincent and I are nothing traditional. I walked down the steps to find Vincent in that gorgeous black tux he wore to my father's wedding reception and he looked amazing. I was greeted by a whistle and a "Wow. Hot mama." From Tess. I'm sure I blushed, but I had finally lost all of the baby weight and still had my nice large breasts to make this dress a perfect fit. I walked to Vincent and grabbed his hand. "Wow," was the only word he could muster. JT cleared his throat. "Now, are we ready guys?" Vincent and I both nodded and JT proceeded with our non-traditional wedding.  
Vincent looked in my eyes and said his vows. "I Vincent, take you Catherine to be my wife. My partner, my lover, my everything. You are my world. You brought me out of the darkness and became my light. To my very last breath I promise to cherish you, love you, in sickness and in health, to be your rock, your everything. I love you."  
Tears streamed down my face. He was my everything. " I Catherine, take you Vincent to be my husband. My partner, my lover, my everything. You are my light, my saving grace. To my very last breath I promise to cherish every moment with you, to love you as you love me for everything I ever have been and ever will be. To be by your side in sickness, and in health. I love you. I will be your everything as you are mine."  
Tess choked up in tears. JT pronounced us Mr. and Mrs. Vincent Keller, and Vincent swept me off my feet and kissed me passionately. Tess and JT both clapped and whistled. I was finally Vincent's wife. Legally or not I didn't care.  
We were interrupted by the sounds of the boys babbling back and forth to each other.. JT started up the stairs to the boys. "You two go have fun, Tess and I will keep the boys occupied." Tess followed him up the stairs. We waited until we heard JT and Tess talking to the boys, then Vincent, in one swift move, swept me off my feet and carried me to our bedroom. "I think it's time I get you out of this dress Catherine." I giggled. "Well, if you insist Vincent."

Vincent made his way behind me, slipping my hair from my shoulder. He began to place gentle kisses along my neck down to the straps of my dress. Slowly he slid them off placing kisses where the straps were. In between kisses, he whispered. "Catherine…..Keller…I…love…..you…"  
I spun around to face him. I caressed his cheek, my thumb sliding across his lips. As I leaned in to kiss him, my lips brushed across his and I whispered, "I love you Vincent." He wrapped an arm around me, and slid the zipper on my dress, leaving it to fall to the floor. There I stood. Black heels, black lacy panties, and breasts exposed. I reached to him and removed his tux slowly. We stood there for several moments, drinking one another in. God, that man is beautiful. Vincent wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, my legs around his hips. He carried me over and laid me on the edge of the bed, placing breath taking kisses along my collar bone as he did. The kisses moved to my breasts, and soon he was licking circles around my sensitive nipples. He pulled away and blew across them gently, instantly hardening them, and making my core throb in desire. I drew in sharp breaths, my breasts heaving against him. Vincent made his way down my ribs and to my stomach. With his hand on my hip, he rubbed small circles on my belly, and he laid his forehead on it. I started to sit up. "Vincent, what are you doing?"  
"Catherine, I know you just had your shot, but I don't want you to take the next one. If you're ready that is."  
I laid back down, and let him continue his trail south. What the hell was I supposed to say to that, and right in the middle of… "Oh, God Vincent!" He sucked my nub into his mouth, and sucked hard, making it swell. He looked up at me with a cheeky grin and sucked harder. Oh God. I was so swollen and so sensitive, I thought I was going to come apart at any second. I could have sworn I heard a bottle open and close and then a faint humming sound, but I was too engulfed with what he was doing. Then there was pressure at my ass. "Vincent, what the?"  
"Shh, Catherine. Trust me. Relax." He immediately went back to work on my swollen nub and slowly slid the small bullet in my ass. This was definitely something I've never done before. Oh god, I was so close, the sensation was so intense. When he slid two fingers inside my core and began stroking the swollen spot inside, I screamed. The orgasm streaming through my body made my entire body convulse. While I was still clenching, he sat up and stilled at my entrance , pausing till the clenching slowed. Then he slid slowly inside of me and started pumping. The bullet still in place, and his fingers stroking my nub, he pumped, hard. I violently came over and over for fifteen minutes until I could no longer stand it. He increased his thrusts and speed. I knew he was close. With his final thrust we both came harder than either of us had ever before. He reached down and slowly released the bullet from me and turned it off, before collapsing beside me on the bed. "So, how was the first time as Mrs. Vincent Keller?"  
I shook my head. "After that, you are fishing for compliments? Mr. Keller, your Mrs. couldn't walk right now if she had to, let alone move." He nuzzled my breast. "You're still shaking."  
I giggled. "Probably will be for a while thanks to you." I snuggled in his embrace, yawning. Wow, that was exhausting. I drifted off, dreaming of how he just rocked my world.

Some time later I awoke, highly aroused from my dream. I crawled on top of Vincent. I began to suck and nibble on his nipples, his member pulsing from excitement, even as he slept. I worked my way down his stomach to his now engorged delicious looking… "Hey. Mrs. Keller, what exactly are you doing down there?" I rolled my eyes. "Giving you a treat." I have never had Vincent in my mouth. Every time I've tried in the past, he's pulled me away. Something about it being a demeaning act for me. Whatever. I wanted to taste him and there was no way he was going to stop me this time. The instant I placed my tongue at the bottom of his shaft, I heard him growl. I looked up to see the gold flash in his eyes and the blue veins appearing. This had nothing to do with being demeaning for me, he's afraid he won't be able to control himself while I'm doing it.  
"Catherine, NO." He tried to pull me away. I shoved him back down on the bed and looked him straight in the eyes. "Mr. Keller, you're going to have to either pull it together or get over it. I want to taste you, and nothing, not even the beast will stop me this time."  
I resumed my tongue action, licking him from base to tip before sucking it in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. I heard him growl and throw his head back on the pillows, taking deep, concentrated breaths. "Vincent, don't fight him. He won't hurt me. Trust me as I trusted you." I licked my lips in preparation. I wasn't sure how much of him I could actually take in, but I was damn sure about to find out. I grasped him at the base and slid him toward the back of my throat. Concentrate Catherine. You can do this, I chanted in my head. I released my hand and slid down on him, completely at his base. I slid him in and out of my throat, sucking fiercely when I came back up. Vincent's breathing turned to growling and his nails ripped the sheets, digging into the mattress. A deep, beastly "Catherine" escaped his lips. He was close. I sucked harder and kneaded my knuckle in the spot just below his balls. When he came apart, I continued to suck until I had milked every last drop from him, and swallowed it greedily. He tasted amazing. He shredded a deep gash in the mattress on either side of him. I released him from my mouth and trailed kisses back up his body, and laid beside of him. His veins, nails, and features now dissipating. I whispered in his ear. "Demeaning, huh? It was never about that was it Vincent?" He shook his head, almost in shame. "Catherine, as much as I enjoyed that when I was human, I knew I would never be able to hold back the beast. I was afraid." I giggled. "What man doesn't? Furthermore, other than the mattress, we both survived. So… How does your Mrs. fair in that department?"  
He captured my lips with a brutal kiss. "Mrs. Keller, I'm not sure I've ever experienced anything quite as amazing as that. I think NOT having to fight the beast made it even more amazing."  
"Well, Mr. Keller, maybe now you'll let me do it more often. Furthermore, as for my next shot, I'm not taking it."


	11. The Next Year

Chapter 11 The Next Year

The boys are one year old today. We have everything set up by the garden for our little family party. I am in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on their cake when Vincent comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, kissing my neck. "You know Catherine, today is your next shot. I won't be upset if you've changed your mind."  
I spun around and kissed him. "Vincent, I haven't changed my mind." Vincent cupped my face.  
"Catherine, it might take some time for the Depo to clear your body. I don't want you to get disappointed if it doesn't happen right away." I nodded. I completely understood it could take up to a year for me to get pregnant again. "Vincent, I have to get the boys cake finished. Is everything set up for their party?" Vincent smiled. "Tess and JT are outside now finishing up. Well, they're trying. The boys are keeping them plenty occupied running circles around them."  
I giggled. "Our boys. Can you believe it's been a year already Mr. Keller?" Vincent shook his head.  
"They're growing up too fast Catherine. You ready to get out there and start the party?" I nodded and we walked to the garden where we could see the boys running around Tess and JT screaming "TT! Aunt T! Party!" We played games, ate cake, and opened presents, like we were a normal family. Well, normal as far as normal went for us.

Later that evening, Vincent and I were laying the boys down in their crib. John Thomas went right to sleep. Baby Vincent on the other hand, reached for me, crying. "Mama time." John Thomas weaned himself weeks ago. Baby Vincent on the other hand refused to give up his "mama time" at night. I picked him up and carried him to the rocker and laid him in my lap. He lifted up my shirt, and proceeded to nurse. I caressed his forehead. "Vincent, you are a big boy now, why do you still want mama time?" He looked up at me with those big golden eyes, and released his hold. "Love mama." He said. I shook my head. "I love you too baby." With that he went back to nursing. When he fell asleep, I put him in his crib and walked to our bedroom.

When I opened the door, Vincent was in bed, propped up by a pillow, naked in all his glory and fully engorged. "What took you so long Mrs. Keller?" I giggled. "Been waiting long?" He looked to his swollen cock and back to me. "I'm sorry, baby Vincent wanted to nurse." He beckoned me with his finger and I walked to him. "Catherine, I know my son likes his mama time, but it's my turn now." He sunk to his knees in front of me and lifted my dress, sliding my panties to my ankles and tossed them aside. I grabbed the wall beside me and lifted one leg and placed it on his shoulder. Vincent began rubbing my slit to reveal my opening and drove two fingers inside. My head fell back and I moaned. He leaned in and licked the space between my slit to my nub, then settled his lips right where I desperately needed them. He licked circles around it before drawing it into his mouth, sucking hard. I began to pant. I was already close. The heat was building inside and my walls already beginning to restrict. I cried out his name and began desperately pinching my nipples. "That's it baby. Come for me." He whispered. He slid a third finger inside of my core and rubbed fiercely against my swollen…."Vincent…..I…..I…." I couldn't say another word. I began constricting and convulsing, and started to fall backward. Vincent caught me mid-air with his free hand and balanced me perfectly while I continued my release. When I finally settled, he gently lowered me to the floor. He hovered over me and I reached down and grabbed his thick throbbing cock and rubbed it between my slits before placing it at my entrance. He began to enter, slowly. I thrust my hips towards him, slamming him into me fully in one movement. His eyes flickered. "So that's how it gonna be?" I nodded. There were nights I needed Vincent and his gentleness. Tonight I needed the beast. I needed, I wanted to be fucked. He began pumping. "Harder," I whimpered. "Harder." He growled and blue veins streamed down his body. His hands slammed into the rug beneath us and I could hear it ripping from his nails. He pumped explosively into my core. With one final thrust he and I came undone. Tears fell from my eyes. Vincent quickly returned to me, frantic. "Catherine baby, did I hurt you? I let him take over. I knew I shouldn't have been that…"  
"Vincent, I'm fine. In fact it was amazing. These are good tears, I promise." He searched my face and wiped my tears. "Catherine, are you sure? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."  
I nodded. "Vincent, I'm sure. Now, can you help me up? I don't think I can stand just yet."  
Vincent giggled and scooped me up and laid me in bed. He snuggled in beside me and played with my hair. That always relaxes me and I was asleep in minutes..

For the last three months, I have made sure that Vincent and I make love every single night. Making sure to have him several times a day when I was mid-cycle. Twice, my monthly visitor has come and went, a reminder that we weren't successful. My visitor was due today, and so far, no sign of it yet. I refused to get my hopes up although during my morning bath, the tears flowed down my cheeks. Vincent came into the bathroom. "Catherine, what's wrong?" I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry. I just thought it would have happened by now."  
Vincent pulled me from the tub and wrapped a towel around me. "Catherine come. I need to talk to you." I shook my head. "Vincent what's going on?" He sat me down on the bed and sat beside of me. "You would have known in a few days anyway, but I don't want you to be upset or worrying." I looked at him puzzled. "Catherine, you're pregnant. I knew about a week ago, and it's been killing me not to tell you." Again, I was puzzled. "Vincent how do you.."  
"Catherine, I've been paying close attention to your scent. About a week or so ago, it changed drastically. That's how I knew." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. "We did it baby. We did it."

It's been a month, and we haven't told JT yet. The five of us sat at the dinner table eating dinner when JT spoke up. "Cat, so when did you and V plan on telling me that I'm gonna be an uncle again? You're glowing Cat. Don't deny it." I damn near choked on my dinner. What the Hell? Vincent looked to JT. "JT, we wanted to wait and make sure everything was ok before we told you. She's only about eight weeks, so it's still early." Suddenly I threw my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. "Looks like morning sickness is hitting her hard V. Better go check on her. I'll watch the boys." Vincent ran in behind me and grabbed my hair, just as I started heaving. He rubbed my back for several minutes until I finished. I laid back against him for support and sighed. "I was hoping I wouldn't deal with this part again. I hate throwing up Vincent."  
Vincent smoothed back my hair away from my face and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry Catherine. I wish I could take it away. If I could go through this for you, I would. I hate seeing you like this." Oh, I wouldn't wish this on anyone, let alone my wonderful husband. "Vincent, what I'll get in return makes it all worth it." Vincent carried me upstairs to bed. "Get some rest baby." He placed kisses on my forehead before he left and shut the door. I slept peacefully through the night.

Tomorrow I am five months along. I have yet to start showing which is strange. Vincent assures me that it's perfectly normal, but I want to rub my little bump. Vincent and JT are keeping the boys occupied while I lay down for a while. I'm exhausted. The morning sickness went away about a month ago, only to leave exhaustion behind. I woke up a few hours later with my hand on my belly. I began to rub my belly and talk to our little one, only to stop suddenly. My bump had finally appeared, and it wasn't little either. Wow. Is that even possible? I called Vincent's name and he appeared, frantic at my side in seconds. "Catherine, what's wrong? What happened?" I smiled, and lifted my top. "Look!" I cried out, rubbing my bump. Then I felt it. Soft kicking beneath my hands. I grabbed Vincent' hand and placed it on my bump. "Feel that Vincent?" A huge grin swept across his face, and he proceeded to place kisses all over my bump, talking to our little one. "Just think Catherine, in a few weeks, we'll be able to tell whether we should stick with blue, or send Tess out to buy pink." I shook my head. "Vincent, I want this to be a surprise. I don't want to find out until the baby is born." Vincent kissed my bump once more. "Catherine, are you sure you want to wait?" I nodded. I'm not usually one for surprises, but this time was different.

Today I am eight and a half months along and Vincent is measuring the growth of the baby since I refuse any more ultrasounds. He assures me he or she is growing just fine. In fact, I'm measuring a little ahead of schedule, and that I could go into labor any day. The twins are excited to meet the baby in mama's tummy and so are Vincent, JT and I. I winked at Vincent. "Hey Mr. Keller. What do you say to one last time before the baby decides to make it's entrance?"  
That was a I had to say to get Vincent's jeans tight in my favorite spot. "Why Mrs. Keller. I have to say, that sounds like a good idea to me." We walked to our bedroom, slowly. Slowly was all I could handle with my waddling. I felt as big as I did with the boys. Vincent laid me down carefully on the bed after undressing me, and proceeded to undress himself. He snaked and kissed him way from my collar bone to my throbbing center, pausing slightly to kiss my bump. He sucked on my already swollen nub and eased two fingers inside my core. Right as I was about to come undone, he removed his fingers, sat up, grabbed my legs and pulled me to him. I huffed in disbelief that he would leave me teetering on the edge like that. He grabbed his throbbing cock and positioned himself, slowly entering me. I gasped and threw my head against the pillows. It felt so good to be full with him. Rhythmically, he pumped into my core, and my walls started to flutter. When he knew I was close, he squeezed my bundle of nerves and twisted. I cried out and clenched around him. That was all he needed to send him over the edge as well. Even after I had drained him, he stayed inside of me, rubbing my bundle of nerves to keep my orgasm going. I released again and again, and while I was coming down from the third, a contraction hit me. I grabbed my belly and cried out. "Vincent!"

He removed himself from my core and placed his hands on my belly. "Catherine, I think this little venture just jump started labor. Do you want to stay here in our room or go downstairs to the delivery room?" I grabbed my belly from another contraction. In between breaths I moaned. "Stay here until we have to.. Ughhhhh." The peak of the contraction hit me hard. "Catherine, I'll be right back. I need to let JT know what's going on." I was panting. What happened to little contractions coming before the bigger ones? "Hurry," I breathed. He returned about thirty minutes later, sliding in behind me, just as another contraction hit. He rubbed my belly. "Catherine, you're laboring hard. When this contraction is over, I want to see how far you're dilated." I gripped his hand tight, this was the peak. I screamed and I heard his fingers snap in my grasp. As the contraction faded, he quickly was at my center, checking how far I had progressed. "Catherine, you're already at seven. I think we need to move you downstairs." I shook my head. "No Vincent, I want to stay here." He nodded. "If you insist on staying here, I'll have to go get what I need. I'll be right back." I nodded again and as he ran out of our room, he turned to look at me just as another contraction hit. I tried to breathe my way through it while he was downstairs. He had been gone through seven contractions, this one making eight. Oh god Vincent hurry up. I could feel the pressure in my bottom and the urge to push. No, no, no. I told myself. Don't push, just breathe. But the urge was too strong and no matter how hard I fought it, my body did just the opposite. I started to push along with my body, when I felt the all too familiar burning at my opening. With everything I had I screamed Vincent's name. He rushed to me, pleading with me to stop pushing. The baby was crowning and all I wanted to do was make the burning go away. I pushed hard, but it didn't stop. "Catherine, the baby is bigger than I thought. Stop pushing. Just for a minute." I felt warm oil on my opening and he began to massage, trying to slip the baby's head through. Another contraction hit me and no matter how I tried to fight it, I pushed. The burning was less intense now. "Catherine the head is out. Just breathe baby." I felt the baby moving inside of me, turning in between my contractions. I felt another one coming and my panting turned to groaning and grunting as my body tried to free the baby. "Catherine push hard. We need to free the baby's shoulders." I gave it my everything and pushed with all of my might. The shoulders were now free, but this baby didn't just slip the rest of the way out like her brothers. I collapsed. I was exhausted from pushing so hard. "Catherine, keep pushing. The baby's not coming out easily." I struggled into a sitting position and pushed, non stop until I felt the baby slip completely free of me. I collapsed once again, struggling to catch my breath when I heard a high pitched wail. "Catherine baby, look. We have a daughter." I looked down to see my beautiful daughter's bright blue eyes and too see Vincent free her from her cord and lay her on my tummy. Wow. Vincent was right, she is big. I began to rub her little back as Vincent finished up as my M.D.. She continued to cry and I hushed her with tears streaming down my face. Vincent walked over to me and picked up our daughter and promised to be back soon. He was going to weigh her.

He came back about five minutes later. "Catherine, you'll never believe it. She's twenty two and a half inches long and nine pounds 10 ounces. No wonder she didn't just pop right out." He sat down beside me on the bed and handed her to me. I held my little chunky monkey in my arms and offered her my breast. Immediately, with very little effort, she took to it and drank eagerly. "She's finally here Vincent." Tears were streaming down my face once again. He sweetly kissed my head. "You did so good Catherine." He shook his head in disbelief. "I checked twice. No tearing. No stitches needed. I don't know how, but I'm surprised and grateful."  
"Now, Vincent all we need is a name for our little chunky monkey." Vincent giggled. "That she is Catherine, but I'm not so sure that would go well with Keller." I kissed my little girl. "Hope Anne Keller." Vincent smiled. "Well I'd better go get JT and the boys and introduce them to Hope Anne."


	12. Meeting Hope Anne

Chapter 12 Meeting Hope Anne

Vincent returned with JT and the boys. They ran to me and climbed up on the bed beside me. They took turns sweetly touching their sister. Baby Vincent looked at me when she began to cry. "Mommy, Hope need mama time." I smiled. He was just as intuitive as his daddy. John Thomas ran to his daddy yelling "Daddy, baby crying." His daddy picked him up and carried him over to Hope, baby Vincent and I. JT walked over, rubbing John Thomas's head. "She's just hungry buddy." Baby Vincent pulled back the covers. "Hope need mama time Mommy." I caressed his little cheek. "Yes she does Sweetie." I offered Hope my breast. Baby Vincent rubbed her little leg while he watched his sister have her mama time. "Hope love mama time too." I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. My little boys who weren't quite so little anymore and had celebrated their second birthday several weeks ago. Their birthday wish? To meet the baby in mama's tummy. Although their birthday wish didn't come until several weeks later, they were just as excited. Well, baby, I mean, little Vincent was anyway. John Thomas was still weary of her. Hope finished her mama time and released, deep in sleep. JT asked if he could hold her. "I'm not as scared that I'm gonna break this one," he giggled. "She's a porker." I smiled as I watched JT hold Hope in his arms and sway back and forth, placing kisses on the top of her head. I heard him whisper to Hope "Uncle T is definitely gonna spoil you baby girl." Vincent looked to me and smiled. His best friend had taken to Hope like a moth to a flame. The man who was afraid to hold until they could crawl, had swooped up Hope within minutes of her birth. I touched Vincent's arm. "Vincent, will you call Tess? She's going to be upset she missed this." He nodded and leaned over to kiss me. "Catherine, I almost missed it. There was no way she would have made it here in time." As Vincent left to call Tess, JT made his way to sit beside me. "Cat, how are you feeling? I mean that was pretty damn intense. When little V heard you screaming I had to take the boys to the other side of the property to keep them from hearing you. He was scared and started to change." I grabbed JT's hand. "Thank you JT for taking care of them. Honestly, other than being pretty sore, I feel fine. What would Vincent and I, not to mention the boys and Hope do without you?" JT lifted my hand and kissed the top of it. "Cat, you, Hope, and the boys have not only changed Vincent's life for the better, you've changed mine as well." Suddenly JT looked down to Hope. She was rooting around at his chest. We both let out a little laugh. "Here's mommy baby girl. I'm pretty sure I don't have what you're looking for." He handed Hope to me and reached out for my boys' hands. "Come on boys, let's go make mommy something to eat." He looked to me as they were walking out the door. "Anything specific you'd like to eat, Cat?" I shook my head no. "JT anything you guys bring me will be fine. I'm starving."

When they left, I placed Hope to my breast. She watched me intently with her big baby blues while she nursed. I studied her every feature. Long dark hair like her daddy and I, baby blue eyes just like her daddy. Ten little fingers, ten little toes. I decided to do a little test. JT had his DNA stuff, but I wanted to know now. I removed Hope from my breast and waited. It took a few seconds for her to get upset. She frantically tried to nurse, but I refused her. I watched her eyes. Still baby blue. She started to wail and turn blood red, but no blue veins. No transformation whatsoever. I breathed a sigh of relief and returned her to my breast. JT and my boys soon returned with my food. Grilled ham and cheese and tomato soup. "Cat, what did you do to her while we were gone? We could hear her screaming in the kitchen." He took Hope from me and handed me dinner. After a few bites, I explained. "JT, there's no need for a DNA test on Hope. That was my own little test. She may have Vincent's DNA, but none of which makes him the beast. I pretty much provoked her. Other than throwing a fit and turning beat red from screaming, she remained perfectly normal." JT shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. I'd still like to test her, just to be certain if that's ok Cat." I proceeded to stuff my face. "In a few days JT."

A few hours later, Tess arrived and ran full speed up the steps, bursting in my room. "Cat, Oh my god, I can't believe I missed it. I knew you were close to your due date. I should have just stayed here after the boys' party." She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I held her tight. "Tess, you're here now, that's all that matters." I released her from my hold and pointed to the bassinet several feet from us. "She's in there Tess." Tess tiptoed over to the bassinet only to stop, mouth agape. "Holy shit Cat! She…came out of…you? You poor thing. Remind me NOT to ever get pregnant." I slowly got out of bed and walked to Tess and Hope. "Tess, you can hold her if you like, I have to pee." Tess shook her head. "In a minute. Let me at least make sure you make it to the bathroom and back." I agreed and she held onto me while I limped to the bathroom and back. She then helped me into bed and covered me up before proceeding to the bassinet and picked up Hope. "Wow Cat, she's a porker compared to the boys." I nodded. "I know Tess. Remember, I'm the one that had her." Tess sat on the bed beside me, holding Hope. "Cat, I need to vent. I need some girl time." I laid my head on her shoulder. "Of course Tess. Vent away." She proceeded to explain that Joe was suspicious of her leaving for weeks at a time. That he thought she was cheating on him, or worse. That he kept demanding some sort of explanation, and that she couldn't give him one because of her sworn oath to Vincent and I to keep us safe. I looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Tess, don't lie to him. Tell him that you are coming to visit me. That I have been going through some tough times, and needed you. Don't tell him where and don't ever let him follow you." She squeezed my hand. "You sure Cat?" I nodded. After everything Vincent and I went through to be together, I couldn't bear the thought of Tess losing Joe because of me.

Vincent peeked in the doorway. "Girl time over yet? I'd like to kiss my wife and daughter. I came earlier, but I heard the words girl time and went back downstairs with JT and the boys." Tess nodded, and handed me Hope. A quick kiss on the top of the head, and she left. "Cat, I'll be back in a couple weeks. I need to talk to Joe." I smiled as Vincent crawled under the covers beside of us. He leaned over and kissed Hope, waking her. Her bright blues opened and she started to cry. "There, there baby girl." I placed her upon my breast and immediately she took it. Vincent stroked her cheek as she nursed. "Catherine, JT filled me in on your little test. Even though I find it hard to believe she didn't inherit any of my mutated genes, I have to say I'm glad. I just hope when the DNA test comes back, it proves you right." He wrapped an arm around me and squeezed lightly, placing kisses wherever he could reach. "Uh, Mr. Keller, I do believe that's what got me in this position to begin with, and you're gonna have to wait a while for that. Dr.'s orders." He laughed as he captured my lips. "I'm so in love with you Catherine Keller."

I must have drifted off to sleep in Vincent's arms. I woke up alone in our bedroom and slowly got up to search for Vincent. As I walked toward the nursery, I could hear humming. It was Vincent. I peeked my head in the door to find him rocking Hope in the rocker and humming her a little lullaby. He kissed her full head of dark hair and whispered to her. "Baby girl, you've made me complete."


	13. Life as We Know It

Chapter 13 Life as We Know It

Five days later JT had the results of Hope's DNA test. As JT prepared to give us the details of her DNA profile, Vincent grabbed my hand and closed his eyes, whispering "please, please, please let her be normal." JT cleared his throat, and Vincent became silent. "V, you can breathe now. Hope's DNA isn't mutated like yours or the boys. Somehow she only inherited your gene that accelerates healing. She's completely and perfectly normal in every way, shape and form, except for that one gene. By the way, for a person, that's a good gene to have." Vincent released the breath he had been holding and pulled my hand to his lips, kissing it repeatedly. I turned his face toward mine. "Vincent, I love you."

We spent the next few months as any normal family would. Watching Hope roll over for the first time, saying her first word, (TT), and now she's crawling. Thank goodness for her healing abilities because that poor girl bumps her head into almost everything. Tess is coming for a visit today and for some girl time. Vincent looks to me. "She's here Catherine." I scooped up Hope and waited on the porch for Tess. We were going to spend the afternoon in the garden, just her, Hope, and I. I even had a little picnic lunch for us made. Tess jumped out of her car and ran to Hope and I giving us a big hug. "Cat, I missed you guys. Oh my god look at her Cat. She's grown so much since I've seen her. I know it's been three months since I've been here, but Joe and I have been working on us… he…" I took Tess's hand. "Come on. Let's go sit in the garden. I even packed us a lunch."

As we sat, Tess began to talk. "Cat, so much has happened in the last three months, I don't even know where to begin." She took a deep breath, and instantly paused and swallowed. "Wait, is that tuna in there?" She looked ill. Tess loved tuna. Wait a minute. Oh my god. After a few cleansing breaths, she continued. "Ok, so Joe left his wife and filed for a divorce, and we moved in together. Things have been going great." I shook my head. "Tess, that's great. But what's wrong?" She stood up, picked up our lunch and moved it about thirty feet from us, then sat back down. "I'm sorry Cat, I just can't handle the smell of tuna right now." I jumped up from my seat. "I knew it! You're pregnant aren't you?" Hope started clapping her little chubby hands, and Tess lowered her head, looking at her feet. "Yeah, about twelve weeks and I haven't told Joe yet. We've never discussed kids. And quite frankly, seeing what you went through having the boys, and knowing how hard it was with Hope, I'm not sure even I want this." I sat Hope down to play in the grass, and kneeled in front of Tess, grabbing her hands. "Tess. Look at me. My delivery with the boys was anything but normal because of their DNA, and other than coming super fast and being way too large for my body, Hope's delivery was pretty normal. It's not going to be like that for you, and Joe loves you. He will want this baby. I know you do too, you're just scared." Tess finally looked at me, tears streaming down her face. " I do want this baby Cat. I love Joe, but honestly, I'm totally freaked out. We didn't plan this. What if he doesn't want this baby?" I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Tess, go talk to him. Tell him everything you just told me. I know Joe. He will want this baby. Please don't worry or get upset before you talk to him. And promise. I mean promise you wont be gone as long this time." She nodded, and stood up, pulling me up with her. "I love you Cat. What would I ever do without you? I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can." She left, not to be seen or heard from in six months.

"Vincent, it's been six months. She missed the boys' party several weeks ago. She never misses their parties. Hope's birthday and party is tomorrow, and I haven't been able to get in touch with her. I'm worried." Vincent wrapped his arms around me and held me. "Catherine, don't worry. I have a feeling she'll be here." Hope was tugging on his pants. "Daddy, UP" she kept repeating. He swooped down and picked her up swinging her around, making her laugh. The boys walked in the room. Little Vincent came over to us. "Mama, uncle T made dinner."  
The five of us went to the kitchen and sat down to eat. Vincent looked up from his plate. "Catherine, she's here, and someone is with her." I stood up quickly. "What? Who could be with her?" I ran to the front door and opened it. Joe got our of the driver's seat and walked around to open Tess's door. He pretty much had to hoist her from the seat. WOW. Pregnancy agreed with her. She looked gorgeous. As they approached the porch, she immediately began apologizing. "Cat, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to travel alone now. Dr.'s orders. I already missed the boys party and I was damn sure not gonna miss Hope's." Joe spoke up. "Don't worry Chandler. I have been sworn to secrecy." I placed my hands on Tess's bump. "Tess, you look like you're going to pop any second." She giggled. "Yeah, well, I'm due in three days. I feel like I'm going to explode." Joe kissed her on the cheek. "She's the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever seen." Tess looked to Joe. "I'm tired. Can we go sit down?" I grabbed her hand. "Tess, we're having dinner, come join us." During dinner, Joe, JT and Vincent got to know each other a little better. Joe explained that as soon as Hope's party was over tomorrow, they were driving back. He joked about the fact that it was a good thing that there was a Dr in the house just in case Tess went into labor before they got back.

Suddenly, Vincent got that look in his eye and turned to Tess. She stood up from the table. "Uh, Joe, so not a good joke." Joe laughed. "Oh, come on Tess, you have to admit, it's pretty funny." Tess grabbed her stomach and looked to her feet. Vincent ran to her side, grabbed her arm and looked at Joe. "Joe, her water just broke." Tess started breathing hard. "Don't forget to add that I'm having contractions Vincent." Joe stood up so suddenly his chair slammed onto the floor. "No way. Tess, we gotta get you back to the city." She shook her head in protest. "Joe, do you really want to take the chance of me giving birth in the front seat on the way….Ohhhh, damn it." She doubled over from the contraction, and Vincent picked her up and carried her to the birthing room, still set up from both of my deliveries. Joe and I were right behind them. He laid her in a chair. "Tess. If you agree to it, I'd like to check you out before you go anywhere. There's a gown in the drawer. Catherine can help you." She agreed and he and Joe left the room, leaving me to help Tess. She grabbed my hand as another contraction hit her. In between breathing she managed to say "Cat…please…don't…leave…me…" I helped her breathe through the contraction. "Tess, I'm not going anywhere." I helped her get into the gown and onto the table, calling for Vincent and Joe. Vincent immediately did an ultrasound. "Tess, Joe, the baby looks good. Strong heartbeat. I really need to check and see if you're dilating yet." When he was done, he walked to Joe and I. "Joe, she's not going anywhere. She's already at four centimeters. It could take her an hour to progress, or it could be a day. But, if I let you take her and something happened, I would never forgive myself." Joe nodded and I walked over to help Tess off the table. "So Cat, what's the verdict?" I rubbed her back. "Looks like you'll be the one NOT leaving me." I walked over to the other side of the room, and reached into the Jacuzzi tub to fill it with warm water. "Come Tess, it'll help relax you. I never had time to use it or enjoy it." I helped her slip off the gown and into the tub. She immediately breathed a sign of relief. Vincent drug Joe off to go talk to him about everything going on, and I stayed with Tess, helping her through her contractions. It was my turn. I did everything in my power to distract her. Joe only showed up occasionally, getting weak in the knees every time she had a contraction. Finally Tess shouted at him, calling him a chicken shit, and telling him to just go. I looked at Joe apologetically. "It's the contractions Joe. They'll turn you into a bitch in a heartbeat." He shrugged his shoulders and left.

Over the next six hours, Tess progressed pretty slowly. The last time Vincent checked her, she was at seven. "It's going to start getting rough Tess. You sure you don't want Joe in here?" She shook her head no. He kissed me on the forehead and promised to be back in a little while. Two hours later I started to wonder where the hell Vincent had gone. I was just about to go look for him when Tess reached out to me. "Cat, can you help me out? I think I need to use the bathroom." I shook my head. "Tess, don't move. I'm assuming you don't need to pee right?" She nodded. "I need to go find Vincent." I ran out the door and screamed Vincent's name. He came running, Joe tagging behind. "Vincent, she's ready to push." He laid a hand on my shoulder. "Catherine, are you sure?" Joe gripped the doorway, turning pale. Vincent grabbed him by the shoulders. "Get it together man. Tess needs you." Vincent ran to Tess, kneeling beside the tub. "Tess, I need to check you." When he finished, he called for me to bring Joe over. "Tess, you're ready to push. Do you want out of the tub?" She managed a "no" during a hard contraction. "Tess, the urge you feel, push against it." Tess grabbed mine and Joe's hands, took a deep breath and began to push. "Good Tess. Good. You're moving the baby down." Tess pushed even harder, a loud grunting sound echoing through the room. She fell back against the tub, catching her breath for a few seconds before groaning again. Joe and I helped her sit up again and she began to push. Vincent looked up with a smile on his face. "Tess I can feel hair. Just a few more pushes and the head will be out." Tess pushed even harder. A cry escaped her. "Cat, it burns." I smoothed her hair with my free hand. "Tess, the baby's head is crowning. It'll ease up once the head is out. I promise." She threw her head back and cried out, pushing with all of her might. Vincent grabbed her leg. "Easy pushes Tess or there will be no escaping stitches." I looked down to see him gently easing her opening around the baby's head. Tess gasped for air. She was shaking. I stroked her arm. "Tess the head is out. Don't push. Let your body do it's thing." She looked to me with tears in her eyes. "Cat, I can't do this. I have to push." I shook my head repeatedly. "Tess, wait. The baby needs to turn. Vincent will tell you when to push." Joe looked faint, but he was keeping it together. Vincent looked to me and nodded. "She can push." That's all Tess needed to hear to bear down with everything she had, and in seconds the baby was out and on her belly. It was a little boy. Tess began crying and I rubbed the baby's back to jump start it's breathing. Then, there it was. The familiar high pitched wail of a newborn baby. Joe, kissed Tess's head, and repeatedly told her he loved her. I watched as he helped Vincent free the baby from it's cord. We helped Tess to the bed, and I helped her nurse her beautiful little boy. "Joseph Ryan," she whispered. I smiled. They had given their son Vincent's middle name. What an honor. Looks like we'll have two birthday celebrations on the same day from here on out.


	14. Happy Birthday

Chapter 14 Happy Birthday

The next morning I awoke to Vincent's kisses trailing down my collarbone. "Good morning beautiful." I stretched and rubbed my eyes. "Oh Vincent, it's only seven. I had a long night and the party isn't until this afternoon." He crawled on top of me. "I'm sorry. I know you had a long night Catherine and it's still early, but you looked so beautiful laying there, I couldn't help myself." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. How could I ever resist this sweet, sweet man? The kisses quickly turned heated, and his eyes flashed golden. He quickly pulled away and took deep breaths to calm himself. "Vincent, it's ok." I caressed his face and he quickly returned to me. " No Catherine, it's not ok. I want to make love to you, and I refuse to let him take control." I pulled him back down and kissed him again. This time making sure not to let it get out of control. If Vincent wanted this, then I was going to make sure he didn't have to fight his other half. He released from my lips and began kissing my neck in the most seductive way. I was soon leading him further south. I wanted those kisses to make their way to my breasts. He cupped my breasts and began licking, sucking, nibbling. I could already feel the wetness in my panties. I was aching and throbbing for him to be inside of me. He released one breast and slipped his hand beneath my panties and began to rub my bundle of nerves, slipping a couple of fingers into my throbbing heat. I began to writhe beneath his touch. I needed more. "Catherine, you're already wet and pounding for me." I thrashed my head onto the pillow. I love when he talks like that. Between heaving breaths, I managed to tell him, "Vincent… I…..Need…. You…. inside… of… me." He shook his head no. "Not yet my love, I want to…" I bucked against his hands. "Vincent please," I whimpered. "Please." He slowly slid my panties off and resumed his position above me. I reached down and grabbed him, placing him at my entrance, driving my hips towards his own. With one solid motion, he was completely inside of me, my walls already beginning to quicken. He grabbed my hips and slid his knees under my ass, giving him full access to penetrate me even deeper. He drove into me rhythmically, making sure to drive deeper every time he was fully engulfed in me. I could feel it building, hard and fast. I almost smothered myself with a pillow to keep from everyone in the house being awaken by my screaming Vincent's name. When he placed the heel of his hands over my nerves and began rubbing fiercely, I could no longer hold off my orgasm. I came undone, clenching tightly around him. He didn't stop, only drove harder and further into me, making me have an everlasting orgasm. When he released, a growl echoed throughout the room, and he collapsed on top of me. I held him as he finished releasing inside of me, stroking every part of his body I could reach, kissing his shoulders. He turned his face to me and kissed me softly. "Mrs. Keller, that was amazing." I giggled. "Not too shabby Mr. Keller."

Later that morning, we went to check on Tess, Joe, and Joseph. Tess looked so content laying there nursing her son. I sighed and Vincent elbowed me playfully. "Don't get any ideas Catherine." He wrapped a loving arm around me, and I leaned into his chest. "I'm not Vincent, they just look so…complete. I'm happy for them."  
Vincent made his way over to Tess and checked on how she was feeling. I had already snuck little Joseph out of her hold and was rocking him in the rocker, when Hope came over and crawled in my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and grasped his tiny little hand. "Pretty baby mama." I watched in awe as she sat, still and calm, watching him sleep. When Vincent had finished talking to Tess, he quietly left the room, kissing Hope and I on his way out. I turned to see Tess meandering over to us. She leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder, dreamily watching her newborn sleep in my arms. "Cat, thanks for not leaving me last night. I don't know what I would have done without you." I laid my head on hers and smiled. "Just returning the favor Tess. By the way, there's no where else I would have rather been."

A few hours later Vincent and I were getting things ready for Hope's party. There 's something on my mind and I know damn well Vincent can sense it. He walked over to me and pulled me in his arms. "Catherine, tell me." I shrugged away. This wasn't the time to talk about it. "Nothing Vincent. I'm fine. Now can we please finish setting up for the party?" He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. One look into those golden eyes told me he was pissed that I lied to him. "Catherine, don't lie to me. You've been weird with me ever since we went to check on Tess and Joseph." I was exasperated. He had been so busy working on this so called cure with JT the last couple of months, he didn't have a clue. I struggled to free my arm from his grasp. He was pissed off and damn it, he was hurting me. "Vincent, let go of my arm, you're hurting me." He released and I rubbed the place he had gripped. There were subtle nail marks and a faint bruise was already starting to appear. He had never hurt me before. What the hell was going on with him? Vincent dropped to his knees and laid his forehead on my stomach. He was shaking, almost sobbing. "Catherine, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. JT and I have been so busy experimenting with a cure that I've been neglecting you." I tried to pull away. "Wait a minute Vincent, experimenting. Does that mean you've been using yourself as a guinea pig? Who the hell said I want you to be cured of something I love about you anyway?" He hung his head in shame. "Yes Catherine, and I just thought if I could cure it, we could have some sort of normal life."  
Ok, now I was the one pissed. "Vincent, I have the life I've always dreamed of. You, John Thomas, little Vincent, Hope and…..make me complete." He pulled me close and hugged me tight, still on his knees. "Wait a minute Catherine. What was the 'and' that you never finished?" He looked up to me and then placed his ear to my belly. I ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me, tears welling in his eyes. "Catherine, I thought we were being careful." I giggled. "Well apparently one got away." I caressed his scar, and wiped his tears. "Vincent, I know we said we were going to wait until Muirfield was out of the way, but apparently, my body had other plans. Lets just say, we're adding up to those eight children you joked about." He almost burst into sobs. "Catherine, it was just that, a joke. I can't put you through any more horrific pregnancies or deliveries. I just can't." He was sobbing now. "Vincent, listen to me. I want all the babies my body will allow me to have with you. Something tells me this pregnancy and delivery will be different."  
He stood up and pulled me in his arms. "God, Catherine, I hope so."

When he released me, I placed my hand over my belly. Eight weeks, I would probably begin to show in a couple months, so I figure we should tell JT soon. "Vincent, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I knew the other day. But I wanted to wait until after Hope's party to tell you. Then everything with Tess, I just couldn't find the right time." He kissed me on the cheek. "Catherine we should probably figure out how far along you are. I can't believe I didn't know before you did. I don't know if those experiment drugs have dulled my senses, but I won't be taking any more of them. I promise." I smacked him on the ass. "Good. Cause I happen to like my beast. Oh, and about eight weeks. I already figured it out." I smiled. "Now Mr. Keller, we have to get this party started some time today." When we turned around, JT, Joe, Tess, and all four children were behind us. JT had a look of pure shock on his face. I wonder how much they heard. Tess walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Damn it Cat, do you have a death wish or something? How many times do you think you can put your body through torture before it gives out completely?" Tears welled in my eyes. "Tess, I'll be fine. Don't worry." She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Cat, I refuse to bury you. Promise me this is the last time. Promise." I nodded my head. "Tess, I promise. I don't want to ruin the party. Can we talk later?" She rolled her eyes and nodded.

The party went great. Hope was so excited, and the boys loved watching her in action. Later, Vincent and I were standing in the kitchen, putting the food away, when a wave of nausea hit me. I gripped the counter and took short breaths, trying to keep it at bay. "Catherine. Are you..?" I held up my hand to silence him. I was trying to concentrate on not throwing up. After a couple minutes, it passed, and when Vincent saw relief wash over me, he pulled me in his arms. "Catherine, I think Tess had a point earlier. I thought both deliveries were going to kill you. We need to talk about it." I shook my head. "Vincent, we're not talking about it until we see how this delivery goes. Now shut up and kiss me." I began to kiss him fiercely, the throbbing already building at my core. I grabbed his hand and shoved it inside of my panties. I needed friction, desperately, and I grinded against his hand. He pulled away, panting. "Jesus Catherine, I think we at least need to find another room first." I shook my head and shoved his hand to my nerves. I was panting, breasts heaving, and soaking wet. "Vincent…I'm so….Oh god…. I need to…" and almost on cue, I began clenching. He cupped my breast and began kneading my nipple under my dress. It was just enough to send me over the edge again. "More," I pleaded. Vincent scooped me up and sat me on the counter of the bar, scooting me to the edge. I grabbed at his pants trying to free his cock, which was damn close to ripping his jeans it was so engorged. He laid me on the counter and spread me with his tip. He positioned himself at my entrance and in one slick thrust, he was engulfed in me. My walls were already beginning to tighten, and he began to rhythmically pound my core. When I came hard around him, it sent him over the edge as well. We laid there on the kitchen counter for several minutes, entwined in each other, not caring if the whole world saw, before he helped me up and off the counter. I was a little embarrassed. My hormones were raging and I have been in constant need of release for almost a week. "Vincent, I'm sorry. It's just that.." He trailed kisses along my neck. "Hormones, Catherine." I shoved him away. "Vincent, seriously, stop, or you're going to have to do that again. The littlest thing has been turning me on lately." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Well Catherine, there's two things already different about this pregnancy. I want to check everything out later when Tess and Joe head home with little Joseph." I agreed. It wouldn't hurt my heart one little bit to see the baby.

Tess and Joe getting ready to head home. Tess and I were both crying our eyes out. Damn hormones anyway. She promised she'd be back in a few weeks, and made me promise to give her updates about my progress. She gave Vincent a quick kiss on the cheek. "Take care of her Vincent, and keep me posted." The boys and Hope gave her and Joseph kisses before they left for home. JT took the three little ones to play while I let Vincent do an ultrasound. After a few puzzled looks on his face and shaking his head, I spoke up. "Vincent, what's wrong?" He continued to move the wand around on my belly. "Catherine, you said from your last period you're about eight weeks. That can't be right." I was in shock. "Vincent what are you talking about? I know when my last period was. I mean the last two weren't very much of a period to say, but still." Vincent spun the monitor around. "Does this look like an eight week old baby? The machine is putting you right around sixteen weeks, double of what you thought." I shook my head in disbelief. "Catherine, I think your last few periods were actually spotting, and that worries me. Especially after what happened with.." I sat up. "Vincent, stop. I'm fine and as we just saw the baby is fine. Please don't jinx anything." The tears started to flow, and Vincent began placing kisses on my belly and my hands. "Catherine, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I just need you to be ok. I can't live without you." I ran my fingers through his luscious hair to soothe him. "Vincent you won't have to. Just trust me."


	15. Rebecca Renee

Chapter 15 Rebecca Renee

Today I am twenty four weeks, and have a nice little bump developing. Vincent, the boys, and Hope are constantly talking to the baby. As I sit here in the nice warm bath my darling husband has run for me, I caress my bump. "Today little one, when we take a look at you, could you not be stubborn for daddy? Mommy wants to pick out a name for you." I look to the doorway to see Vincent leaning against it, hands folded across his chest. Muscles rippling. The familiar throbbing swept across me like wildfire and I was in need, once again. "Vincent, come join me." As he walked toward the tub, he snaked his clothes off then slid in behind me. Thank goodness for the bubbles, because I couldn't help from slipping my hand between my legs and teasing myself. I moved closer to him and gave a little nudge. Just enough to get him going. Kisses down my neck, and I was ready. I threw my head back on his shoulders, and moaned loudly, my teasing at my center intensifying. "Catherine, what are you…?" I moaned again, my breath ragged. I was close, but I needed to be filled with him. I pulled myself up slightly and scooted back, and with one hand, I found him, slipped him between my folds and sank down, slowly. Vincent's head hit the wall. "Catherine, you feel so…" I began rotating my hips, and he lost all ability to speak. He wrapped his arm around me and found my nerves, and began teasing. They were so swollen and sensitive all the time now, and all it took was the slightest touch to get me… "Vincent!" I screamed and rotated harder against him. He released my clit and grabbed my hips, thrusting several more times, before the all too familiar growl escaped him and he went limp. I leaned back in his arms, and sighed, fully content. "Catherin Keller, you are insatiable." I grabbed his hands and placed them on my belly. The baby was kicking, and he always loved to feel it move. "Catherine, I think its time, we find out what we're going to call the baby from here on out."

We dressed and went downstairs to check on JT, the boys and Hope. JT was so good to them. He was making Mickey Mouse pancakes for them, and they were giggling at the sight of seeing him try to flip the cakes in the air. Vincent let JT know we were going to go do an ultrasound and they could come see the baby when he was done with his routine stuff. We made our way into the room and I hopped up on the table, lifting my shirt. Vincent laughed. "Not excited at all are we Catherine." I rolled my eyes, and smacked his arm. "Come one Vincent, hurry while the baby is still awake and moving. I really want to know this time." He leaned in and whispered to my belly. "Stay awake for mommy little one, just for a few minutes." Then, he prepped my belly with gel and began searching. Suddenly he stopped and gasped. "Vincent, what?" He turned the monitor around so that I could see. There our baby was, sucking its precious little thumb. Then he began searching some more, and there it was, the proof that our little one, was our little girl. She was perfectly healthy, and beautiful. Vincent went to get JT, the boys and Hope. They were all over the moon to find out there was going to be another little sister. Now, all Vincent and I had to do was figure out a name.

After lunch I curled up on the couch with the boys and Hope and dozed off. I awoke to the three of them talking to their little sister and touching my belly. They were talking about how they were going to be good big brothers and sister to her, that they would have so much fun teaching her things. As much as I was enjoying listening to their conversations to their little sister, I had to pee. I crawled out from beneath my babies and headed upstairs, only to meet Vincent head on when I turned the corner. "Catherine! I wasn't paying attention, are you ok?" I winced and rubbed my head. Of course it wouldn't hurt him when he ran head first into someone, but this girl now had a headache. "Ouch. Damn it," I cursed. "Vincent, I really need to pee, can you get me some Tylenol?" He walked me into the bathroom, and I proceeded while he grabbed me two Tylenol and a glass of water. "Here, Catherine. Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded as I swallowed the pills. I leaned back a little. Even though I wasn't far along, and I wasn't as big with this little Olympist, my back hurt like hell. I swear my spine was the place she seemed to kick at the most. Vincent grabbed my hand and led me into our room, where he had an exercise ball at my request. It was the only thing that seemed to help. I sat on the ball, and leaned over the bed. He immediately lifted my shirt and began rubbing my back in all the right spots. Every bit of tension was relieved thanks to his wonderful hands. "Vincent, what was your mother's name?" His hands stopped upon my question. "Catherine, I don't want to talk about her. Please." I leaned up from the bed and turned around, hand resting on my belly. "Vincent, I have never even heard you mention her name, let alone talk about her. This little girl needs a name and I was thinking…." He spun away from me like my words were poison. "Catherine, no. My mother died giving birth to me. I had no mother. I can't, I won't name our daughter after her." His voice was shaking, and I couldn't tell whether he was upset or pissed since he wasn't facing me. I got up from my ball and tried to turn him around. He wouldn't budge. "Vincent, look at me, please, I promise I won't speak of her again, but you're scaring me." I held a hand protectively over my belly. I should have kept my mouth shut, now he was pissed at me. He slowly turned around and I could see the tears flowing like rivers down his face. He wasn't pissed, he was upset. I reached for him to caress his beautiful face. "Vincent, I…." He fell to his knees. "Catherine, now you know why I have been so scared each time you've been pregnant. Especially with Vanessa, when I almost lost you. I can't let our babies grow up without a mother like I did. I can't lose you. I wouldn't survive it." He had both hands on my bump, and he was shaking like a leaf. "Rebecca Renee." He whispered. I smiled and grabbed his hands. "Rebecca Renee it is."

I wish there were some way to ease Vincent's fears, but considering I'm carrying a child with less than human DNA, I won't even try, as I'm just as frightened, probably more.


	16. Past DueFinal Chapter

Chapter 16 Past Due

"Vincent," I whined. "There's got to be something you can give me. I'm eight days past my due date and I'm miserable." Vincent caressed my protruding bump. "Catherine, Becca will come on her own, when she's ready. I think what you need is to relax." I rolled my eyes. "Easy for you to say Mister Keller. You're not the one who's peeing every ten minutes, and hasn't been able to see her feet in weeks. I hurt, I'm tired, I'm swollen, and I just want to hold her in my arms." He led me into the birthing room, and went to the Jacuzzi tub, starting the water. "Come, Catherine, you need to relax." He slowly undressed me and helped me in the tub. It was so warm and relaxing. I held out my hand, and he undressed and crawled in behind me, rubbing my back and shoulders. He was right, this was so relaxing and the warmth of the water felt so good. I leaned into him, and let every muscle relax, and his hands made their way around my waist to rub my bump. Several minutes later, a twinge made me sit up, startled. My whole belly tightened, so much so I could see it. The twinge turned into pain, and I grabbed my belly. "Vincent, I think I'm in labor." He nuzzled my neck. "I know Catherine, I could feel it before you even did. Relax, lean into me, breathe. I'm here." There we sat, like a normal couple in labor, he soothed me, calmed me, and helped me breathe through each and every contraction.

About an hour and several contractions later, I had to get out of the tub. I was pruney, and I just wanted to sit on my ball. With Vincent's help, I climbed out of the tub, and leaned over the side, just as another contraction hit me. In between breaths, I had managed to ask Vincent to get my ball and call Tess. He returned minutes later with my ball in one hand, and my robe in the other. "I called Tess, she's on her way now." I nodded. "Good, cause I have a feeling this is gonna take a while." Vincent helped me onto my ball and I rocked in circles, the only relief I got from the growing contractions. This was quite different from my other two labors, and I knew it from the first contraction. The pain was progressing slowly this time, it wasn't immediate.

Tess burst into the room four hours later. "Did I make it in time?" I nodded and groaned through another contraction. She looked to Vincent. "How long has she been like this?!" As he rubbed my back, I whimpered and gripped the side of the tub, nuckles white. "Five hours Tess, and she's only at four. We're gonna have a long night." Tess ran to my side and took Vincent's place. "Go. She's gonna need you rested and alert." she said. Vincent kissed my head. "Catherine, I'll be back in a little bit." I nodded. I didn't feel like talking, I felt like throwing up. I think I'd rather an hour of torture than dragging this out all night. I tried to hoist myself from the ball. "Tess, help me get to the bed. I need to move again." She immediately grabbed me under the arms and helped me to the bed, and as she pulled back the covers, I climbed in, chest on the bed, belly between my knees. I cried as another contraction hit me, and threw my head into the pillows, to stifle my moans. Tess sat beside me, rubbing my back, trying to soothe me. As the contraction faded, I felt wet. My water broke. "I'm going to get Vincent, Cat." I shook my head. "No Tess, he needs rest. You can go get him later."

Fourty five minutes after my water broke, my contractions are only a few minutes apart, and excruciating. I have tried every position known to man to labor in, and not one of them helps. Vincent bursts in during my worst contraction yet and I am on all fours, panting like a dog. "Catherine, as soon as it's over, I want to see how far you are." I couldn't nod, couldn't speak, couldn't move, but he knew when my contraction was over, and proceeded to check me. "Catherine, you're at eight. Just a while longer." I honestly didn't know if I could make it through progressing another two centimeters. This was horrendous. to think that I had wished for a normal delivery before. What the hell was I thinking?! I just want this over with.

Thirty minutes later, I had somehow ended up on my side, and the urge to push was overwhelming. I grabbed one knee and my body took over. I don't' think Vincent or Tess either one had realized I was pushing until they heard the grunting escaping my throat. As Vincent and Tess rushed to me, I could already feel the burning at my opening. I wanted her out, and I pushed harder. "Catherine, easy pushes!" I ignored him and pushed harder. I could feel him easing my opening around her head as quickly as he could, to accommodate for my massive pushing. When her head was free, I cried out in agony, before gasping for air and pushing again. "Catherine please! Stop!" Vincent pleaded. I felt her shoulders stretch me further, and my body convulsed with pain. I whimpered Vincent's name as he freed her from my body, and I waited to hear her cry. Nothing. I watched as Vincent pleaded with her to breathe, flicking the bottoms of her feet, and puffing little breaths into her. After the third breath, she gasped for air and cried to let us know she was ok. Vincent left her attached to me until he knew she was breathing well enough to sustain her little body. After several minutes, he freed her from her cord and laid her on my belly. I think I had been holding my breath the entire time she struggled to breathe. Sobs escaped me as I held her close to me. She was so small, almost half the size as Hope. It was then and there I decided she would be our last child. I had two beautiful boys and two beautiful girls now.

Several days later, JT had the results of Becca's DNA test. 100% human DNA. Not one single trace of Vincent's mutated genes in her. We weren't sure how and although we were all relieved, I wondered, how I was going to raise a "normal" child in this household.


End file.
